Finding, Helping, Saving
by fanimeLex
Summary: Sequel to Old Friends. Sunako's family has taken her away to keep her safe from the most richest people in business after assassins came. They've changed her name and appearance. Will Kyohei be able to find her? How will Sunako cope with her new life?
1. A New Life

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN****THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

**Author's Note:**_Alright! I'm on my first sequel and I'm soo happy! I hope you guys love it! Btw, this chapter is about Sunako. I also made up the school, but if their is one actually called that, that was just a lucky guess._

_sunako's thoughts.__Kyohei's thoughts__.__**Both of their thoughts**_

_**~Lex~**_

**~A New Life~**

_I can't believe my family is doing this to me! I mean making me start school the next day, after I barley got back home!_ Sunako was getting ready for school. As soon as she was done talking to her family they made her get a new look_._The school they're sending her to is a music school called "Hokkaido's School of the Musical Arts" where she will be playing piano. Her name is also going to be changed_. Why couldn't my parents choose a subtle name that fits me or let me choose. it. Fumiko, "treasured child of beauty"? I'm a creature of darkness. Of course the last name Wakana, "harmonious music". Sure I'm a bit above average at playing the piano but still._

Poor Sunako had her hair cut to her shoulder! It wasn't easy since it is her shield, but she agreed if she could get red highlights. Skirts, dresses, high heels, make-up replaced everything she had. Her family didn't buy anything to replace the maniquans she left behind. She didn't live at her old home. She'd still be in Hokkaido, but in a more populated area. Her parents said she'd be safer in an apartment away from them. She had to stay there until everything was cleared up. She'd be living alone and going to a school where she knew nobody.

_The uniforms aren't that great either. Why can't the skirts be a bit longer! Why is it up to my knees, I won't be able to bend over till I get the hang of it. Well a black skirt isn't that bad. I like the silver blazers though._The blazers and skirt were both lined with red on the edges and cufflings._Great, now I have to put make-up on, I thought I'd never have to do that again._Surprisingly she didn't over do it. _Maybe after over going all of those make-overs did help._

She only put on mascara, light blush, and eye shadow. _Oh crap, I'll be late on my first day!_ She ran out of the door grabbing her bag and lunch.

_**~School~**_

_Oh god, I barley made it!_She went to the office to pick up her schedule. When she went to her class, the teacher went out the door. She had short blonde hair, and black eyes. Maybe in her late 20's. She was wearing a gray suit.

"Hello my name is Ms. Midori Haruka. I will be your music teacher, we have music classes of all sorts. This will be your piano, I will have the school representatives show you around. Well, let's go introduce you to the other students Ms. Wakana!" Ms. Haruka opened the door and Fumiko saw all the students at different pianos practicing arpeggios and warming up.

"Class, may I have your attention. I would like to introduce our new student, Fumiko Wakana." Everybody said hello at the same time, all the guys staring and drooling. Fumiko kept rumpling her skirt feeling all of their stares on her. The girls were wondering where she got her hair done and what type of make-up she uses.

"Oh, will the class representatives Rin and Kenta Kitsune please come up." Ms. Haruka gestured to the siblings that walked up. They looked like twins, probably are considering they're in the same class.

"Hello, my name is Rin.", the girl bowed her head, Fumiko did the same. Rin nudged Kenta. He looked really shy and nervous and still didn't speak.

"And that", Rin pointed to Kenta "Is my idiot twin brother Kentaro." Fumiko looked at the two. They did look a lot alike. They both had light skin, green eyes, and brown hair. Rin's was to her waist while Kenta's a nice clean haircut. He wore the guys uniform pretty well, so did his sister. He had long black dress pants on with a shirt under the silver sweater vest. They were both good looking. _Come on, remember, your not Sunako anymore! You're Fumiko Wakana, you don't get nosebleeds, your not a creature of darkness._Fumiko did a smile at both, they did one back.

"Okay, the Kitsune twins will show you around school since you have the same schedule as them. Now go take a seat at one of the pianos. You probably play grand so go with Rin, since she's already at one.", Ms. Haruka said. Fumiko walked over to Rin and sat on the stool.

"Okay, since you're new and came here, we're going to have to practice for the placement tests. Don't worry they haven't handed them out yet. Here's the arpeggio we're all doing.", Rin handed Fumiko the paper of scales.

"If you have any questions just ask. I don't want to hear any complaining please, being a representative is annoying. No apologizing either. Since we're in every class together I'll help you since my idiot brother is too shy. Now this place is called a classroom.", Rin said sarcastically.

"Okay, and stop acting like I'm an idiot please, I get the point. I don't need your help, you can just go, I don't care either way.", Fumiko said with a glare.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about! I thought you were going to be either stuck up or one of those new kids that apologizes for every little thing.", Rin said with a smile.

"Then you'll just have to learn what type of person I am.", Fumiko said.

"By the way, where did you get your hair done! I love your red highlights! Oh, and what color of eyeshadow is that?", Rin said with so many questions. This was the type of people the old Sunako use to have for friends and use to be like. She never thought she'd be at this point again. _Looks like I'll have to be one of them. I hate lying to people. Goodbye Sunako Nakahara, hello Fumiko Wakana. I wish this hadn't happen. I want to be home with my best friends and the creatures of light._

After class was over, Fumiko saw the violent side of Rin.

"Kenta! Get your shy white ass over here right now!", Rin ran and grabbed Kenta. "Don't worry Fumiko, after he gets to know you he never shuts up and you'll pray for the quiet days."

Kenta sent a glare to his sister. "Rin, come on, if we don't hurry up, we won't get our favorite practice room."

"Oh crap! Your right. Hold on, I know a short cut!", Rin basically picked up the two on her shoulders and started sprinting.

"Rin, put me down right now! My skirt isn't long enough!", Fumiko said blushing and having a futile attempt at moving her arms to her skirt. Rin wrapped her arm around the end of the skirt and held it down, continued running.

"Welcome to my world.", Kenta said, not even bothering to get out of his sister's hold.

"How is it even possible for her to carry both of us?", Fumiko said trying to look over her back. Her eyes widened when Rin jumped over the 3ft fence.

"She's on the kendo and track team.", he responded. Then there was a sudden jolt, and Rin put them both down. _How can such thin arms and legs have that much strength yet her arms feel soft and warm. Well I do so I guess it's possible. Never met anyone else like that except maybe K_yo-

"Now run!", said Rin, dragging them by their hands, ran into the soundproof practice room with a piano, and all 3 collapsed.

"That was fun, wasn't it?", Rin said to Fumiko, who was still confused about what just happened.

**Author:** _I like how Rin is! Poor Kenta dealing with his twin sister. Well please review on this first chapter of the sequel!_


	2. The Practice Room

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

**Author's Note: **_Just to let you guys know, I'm trying to establish S__unako's new identity as Fumiko Wakana. This is what this chapter is about. The next one the boys will be in it. Promise! Please be patient. _**ALSO REVIEW! I LOVE ANY COMMENT I GET! **

**remember. Sunako Nakahara= Fumiko Wakana  
**

_Fumiko's thoughts italicized._**  
**

_**~Lex~

* * *

**_

**~The practice room~**

"Rin, you should probably have not done that with a new student until the second day. You probably traumatized her!", Kenta said trying to scold his twin.

"You're just embarrassed because you saw underneath Fumiko's skirt!", Rin said with a laugh. Kenta still sent her a glare.

"It's really fine, that's actually a normal I'm used from my previous school. Except this is less chaotic.", Fumiko said trying to clear the tension. _It's true I mean, all those fanatic obsessed girls!_

"What school did you go to anyways Fumiko?", they both ask at the same time. _What should I say! What school, if I say any from around her they might know people who went there, or they wen there and never see me before!_

"It's not from around these parts, I just moved here actually and live by myself in an apartment.", she said nervously.

"Lucky! I wish I could live on my own! I didn't even get my own room till I was 10 years old because me and stupid Kenta are twins! Do you know how if feels to be stuck with a guy that has a stick up his ass? He's never any fun, and when he does talk, it's usually something boring! Kenta! You need to get a life!", Rin started yelling and hitting Kenta everywhere.

"Stop it Rin! That hurts! Like you don't have any problems! Your too straight forward, eccentric, obnoxious, hyper juggernaut, and have more moods than a pregnant woman! Be glad your twin wasn't a girl or she'd be just like you!", Kenta said shoving Rin.

"I'll start practicing the warm-ups you guys were doing earlier while you work this out.", Fumiko said exiting the room while the two twins started fighting. Fumiko entered the practice room while the twins were at the door. She started warming up for awhile. Then she noticed on the floor under the piano that there was a song sheet on the ground. She went underneath to get it. Then she flinched. _Ow, I hit my head!_ She rubbed but still going towards the music, and she grabbed it. _Mozart piano sonata 2? It looks fun and a little hard but I'll give it a try. At least it's in common time, and bass cleff shouldn't be that bad._

Fumiko started playing, but she forgot to mark some of the notes sharp and flat. After 15 minutes she was starting to get the rhythm down. That's when the twins walked in quietly to listen to her play.

"Rin, she's pretty good, I mean listen to her.", he whispered silently so they could continue to listen to her play.

"I know, she could be at the top of the classes. I have some competition!", Rin said with a glint of competitiveness in her eyes.

"Oh god, please tell me your not going to overboard with this Rin."

"Fine Kenta, I won't tell you.", she said and jumped on the stool Fumiko was on.

"Should I always watch out for your surprise attacks. Something tells me you don't go easy on new students do you?"

"See we're becoming friends already! Your already finding me predictable Fumiko!", Rin said.

"That's because you have a predictable personality little sis."

"Shut up Kenta! Nobody asked you. I swear, I will hit you with my ring hand.", she said pointing at a gold ring with a diamond on top that was on her middle finger. _That's going to leave a mark._

"Why do you have that kind of ring on your finger?", Fumiko asked.

"Oh this? Our mom gave it to me when we turned 15 years old. Kenta has a matching one since we're twins, but his is a necklace. It's engraved with a symbol of a fox on it since our last name "Kitsune" means fox."_, _Rin replied.

"We look like twins, but personality wise we could be adopted.", Kenta said.

"Yeah, that was my first thought when I met you two.", Fumiko said while rubbing the back of her head.

"You said you lived by yourself right?" Fumiko nodded in response to Rin's question.

"You should come over to my house sometime and have a sleepover, or maybe we can come over to yours since your by yourself!", Rin was jumping up and down.

"Rin, that isn't acceptable considering I am a guy and she is a girl."

"Kenta, you are such a stick in the mud! Would you rather leave 2 young girls unprotected and alone in an apartment?"

"I don't consider you a girl. Besides you kicked a Yakuza gang's ass once, I'm pretty sure who ever comes up to that apartment will wish they were never born."

"What about Fumiko? Would you want to leave her in the cold, cruel world? A fifteen year old girl, who could be raped at any moment? What would mom tell you?", Rin said trying to convince him.

"Fine, but you two keep me out of the girlie conversations."

"Yay! Fumiko! Can we sleepover at your house tomorrow since it's the weekend! I'll bring popcorn, candy, Scary movies, pizza, soda..."

Fumiko blanked out at scary movies, secretly hiding that she liked them. Kenta noticed the stare she had on her face.

"Rin, will you breathe, your talking so much you sending carbon dioxide in her direction instead of oxygen!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Fumiko, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's totally fine."

"Well, what do you say!", Rin said with anticipation.

"Let's do it!" _I swear I hate acting like this, I wonder if they would've liked Sunako?_

"Come on Kenta! Tonight we're eating tempura! Bye Fumiko!", Rin said running towards the sidewalk with her brother over her shoulder. He just waved with a bored expression on his face.

_They are some seriously interesting siblings. Well, Fumiko, tomorrow is another day._ Fumiko started walking towards her apartment, trying to adjust to the quiet life. _Where are you creature of light? At least tomorrow won't be so lonely._

Fumiko looked around at her empty room. Well it felt empty to her since it didn't have "Sunako's" stuff. She had a giant plasma tv, a laptop, new cellphone, new furniture, queen sized bed, etc. Her Auntie owned the apartment so she could live there rent free, and sending her "bills" that she didn't have to pay. If they sent her money, they could have found her immediately. No one would think that they would send her into an apartment. Probably a secluded island or something. _Tomorrow I will be exhausted!_

_

* * *

_

**Author: **Yay! Next chapter is going to be on Kyohei! I can't wait till I type it! Sorry for using so much dialogue on you guys! The ring hand thing, that's what my older sister tells me when I try to give her a hug so I thought I'd finally use it.

_**~Lex~**_


	3. Group Meeting

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN**** THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

**Author's Note: **_Sorry about not publishing last week, I was sick, and could not think worth shit. So I apologize. Enjoy the story._

_Kyohei's thoughts  
_

_**~Lex~

* * *

**_

**_~The Mansion~_**

Yuki and Takenaga slowly lifted Kyohei onto his feet. Noi came with them, Ranmaru was still unconscious and Tamao was up there with him. _God, my heart is pounding. I didn't think I would feel so nervous talking to them. Although, I was planning to punch them..._ They went to the giant double doors of the mansion and slowly opened the door. At the same time Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi opened their car doors and got out.

"Hey guys, were back, longer than intended but still back! So where's Suna-chan?", Katashi said looking at the 4 on the steps of the mansion.

"That's what we want to talk to you guys about.", Takenaga said. Sunako's best friends all noticed the solemn looks on the others faces, and Kyohei's, was a look of depression.

* * *

**_~30 Minutes Later~_**

Satoshi, Tetsuya, and Katashi all read the note from the Nakahara's main residency. They were trying to fit it all together. Wondering which house they could've gone to. It's going to be hard. Auntie owns several houses around the world and her parents live somewhere in Africa.

"We're sorry, there isn't much we can do right now. Our parents are also going to probably call us back, if there were assassins sent. We'll tell you guys if we find anything out. Let's see if we can bring you guys back with us.", Satoshi was confused trying to think of which house the Nakahara's would've gone.

"WHAT! THAT COULD TAKE FOREVER!", Kyohei yelled throwing a tantrum like a 4 year old, except he was about to punch a wall. Takenaga pulled his arm before he went through with that.

"Idiot. You shouldn't act on raw emotion. We'll all have to see what we can do. So, would your family be fine with the four of us coming?"

"Takenaga! What do you mean four! Your not going to bring me!", Noi said with a pouting face with a nice touch of fake tears.

"No Noi, it can be dangerous. You are going to stay here with Tamao just in case Sunako might return to the mansion at any time. This time I mean it Noi, you're staying here.", Takenaga said with the most serious face he could make. She sighed then slouched.

"You're right. Sunako is also my friend and don't forget that. I wouldn't have been able to have gone anyways. My parents wouldn't allow me to go on a trip with seven boys.", Noi responded with a small smile. Takenaga then turned to the three boys that just returned.

"So will your parents be alright with the four of us coming to your house to stay with you?"

"Yeah, we live in a house with a lot of rooms. Plus, our parents would be happy that we have an Oda and a Mori as friends. They always want us to make new friends other than just us three together.", Katashi responded. _(remember that Takenaga and Ranmaru are from wealthy families)_

"Then it's settled. When do we leave?", Kyohei asked.

"Probably tomorrow considering how overprotective our parents are. So pack all of your necessities and we'll leave at least around noon.", Satoshi replied.

Tetsuya then spoke. "Everybody get to bed, it's late. We have a long journey tomorrow and we're all not looking forward to it. Especially us since we just got back here."

* * *

**_~Kyohei's Room~_**

Kyohei went to his room after everyone else went to bed. Tamao left after Ranmaru woke up. _I wish I recorded the look on his face when she was the first person he saw._ Noi left even though she was still pouting. _God she's just as annoying as Ranmaru._ He lay on his bed staring at his ceiling. _I can't wait till I find you. For one, I miss thing the way you can throw a gang boss and how you can cook fried shrimp._ At that moment his stomach was growling. _Damn it! Now I'm hungry. Well I'm going to see if we have anything edible in the kitchen._

When he was headed down stairs he noticed that the kitchen light was on. He looked around the corner to see who it was.

"I've been waiting to talk to you Kyohei. I knew you would get hungry at some point. Very predictible.", Tetsuya said and he turned around.

"How did you know it was me?", Kyohei had on a freaked out look on his face. Tetsuya started laughing at his question.

"Haha!- Sorry- haha! It's just that I could hear your stomach growl when you were half way down stairs." Kyohei didn't notice till now that his stomach was growling louder than a bear. He blushed out of embarrassment.

"What do you want with me?", he snapped back.

"I want to ask you about your feelings towards Sunako. I think they're getting pretty obvious to everybody but her herself. I know that the pact we made you all agreed on, but now that I'm thinking about it... It's a pretty stupid idea. Don't you agree." Kyohei was now red in the face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The pact was stupid. You should let someone choose their own feelings for themselves instead of having others help you."

"I want to let you know that me and the others agreed on something. Sunako is the little sister we've always had. We were taught to want to have her as a ... how do I put it... romantic interest because of the powers we possessed. The others think that you are a perfect match for someone like her. Here's a warning. One wrong step and we will eliminate you from the world. No one would no you ever disappeared since we have control in the law enforcement and we could burn all of your profiles. It will be as if you never existed. Got it." Tetsuya finished with a death glare with his now cold black eyes. Kyohei was shivering in a corner farthest away from him.

"I-I got it. I don't know what you mean by liking her though.", he responded. Tetsuya reached into his pocket and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and started unfolding it.

"Really. Let's see what kind of reaction you get from this!", Tetsuya shoved a picture into his face. It was of Sunako before she confessed to her first crush. It looked like a beach party, and guess who was wearing a red bikini and showing off a sexy smile. _(the one she was wearing in one of the chapters when they went to the beach.)_ Her hands were on her hips posing for the camera. Something happened that didn't happen unless Kyohei was in a fist fight. He got a bloody nose! _What the hell!_ He grabbed a dish towel and just stuffed it up his nose. His face was more red now and couldn't get his eyes off the picture.

"You say you don't like her, but what kind of reaction is that. Your face is scarlet red, you basically have steam coming out of your ears, and you just had a bloody nose. I don't know about you, but you're in denial of your feelings. You're aware of them to a slight degree.", Tetsuya said after stating his observations.

"I'm not in denial! I know how I feel about her, I just don't want to talk about my feelings to **you** of all people. She doesn't feel the same way, she can't be around me since she gets nosebleeds.", Kyohei said wiping the last of the nosebleed.

"It's better to let her know how you feel than screwing around with her feelings. Just saying. Well, I'm going to bed, night, PERVERT!", Tetsuya said turning around.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"Then why did you get a nosebleed?"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT! YOUR THE PERVERT! WHO CARRIES A PICTURE OF A GIRL IN A BIKINI IN THEIR POCKET!"

"Someone can't take a joke. This is pointless, like. I said I'm going to bed."

"Thanks for the damn pep talk.", Kyohei said as Tetsuya left the room.

* * *

**_~Tetsuya's P.O.V. Before he went to talk to Kyohei~_**

"You guys, you know we care about Sunako a lot, but why aren't we as freaked out as Kyohei?", Satoshi said.

"You had the same thought too? I kept wondering the same thing.", Katashi responded.

"I can tell you why."

"What is it Tetsuya?"

"We don't love her the same way Kyohei does. It's more like a family bond. Have you ever noticed that were all so comfortable around her? How we all could sleep in the same bed as if it were nothing? Our parents basically brainwashed us into believing that we wanted Sunako as a wife. She's basically our sister. We grew up together and stuck together before and after the girlie teenager phase." Tetsuya said.

"You're right Tetsuya. I always felt like she was a little sister cute, not a girlfriend cute.", Katashi said while they were all making confessions.

"Same here. Let's face it. We four are a family of brothers and sister. I don't want to be one of those incest adoption sort of families. That's just messed up. I mean being adopted and raised together but falling in love with your adopted sister or brother. Gross!", Satoshi said.

"Here's the other thing I wanted to ask you. Since we all consider her a sister, do you think she would be happier with that Kyohei Takano?", Tetsuya asked.

"They do have a lot in common. Sometimes I think if they didn't look different I would be able to tell who is who. Takano is hot-head and short-tempered just like him, and both can kick ass. I've seen her reactions to him when he pisses her off, I think she could take down him if she needed too. I can't really picture anyone else with her but him truthfully.", Katashi said fiddling with his fingers.

"Same here, I'd hate to say it, but they look perfect for each other. He is an idiot though, and I will never forgive him if he ever hurts Sunako and we find out about it.", Satoshi said already with a killing intent in his eyes.

"They're both idiots, I mean they probably don't realize their feelings for each other. Maybe we should give him a push, he seems less dense and more confident than Sunako.", Tetsuya stated.

"You're right about that. Finally we decided on something that our parents don't control. Let's break the pact we made and see if little hints will help those two. It will be very entertaining.", Satoshi finished.

"You're right. Then it's settled. We all agree. He'll probably go down to the kitchen at some point, so I'll wait down there and tell you how it goes.", Tetsuya said and headed out the room.

* * *

**_Author: _**_So what do you guys think of this chapter. Sorry about taking so long to write it. **PLEASE REVIEW OR SEND ANY COMMENTS!**_


	4. Sleepover Madness!

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN**** THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

**Author's Note: **Honestly I never thought that I would've ever started writing a fanfic, let alone start a sequel. It's actually pretty fun. When the time comes, I'm not saying like in the next two weeks by the way, I will be able to make the story end pretty well. If I could end it in the next couple weeks, that would be a miracle, but sadly I'm a procrastinator. I'm surprised that I'm not like some fanfic writers who have a great plot, write one chapter, and quit. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my stories_, **PLEASE REVIEW! **Fumiko's(aka Sunako's) thoughts_

_**~Lex~

* * *

**_

_**~Preparing for the sleepover~**_

Fumiko was preparing for her two new friends to come over. She was scrambling all over the apartment getting the futon's out and ready, making dinner, all of her favorite chocolates out on the table with popcorn and other things. _Crap, I better keep all glassware away from Rin, who knows how she'll break them and injure me or Kenta!_ She was making sure everything was Rin proofed before they got here. _Barley two days and it feels like I already know her. Kenta's right, she is predictable. _She then checked the clock to see what time it was. _5:30p.m. I still have 30 minutes, that's good, I have time to go take a shower and-_ The doorbell rang just before she could finish her thought. Their was a banging then yelling.

"FUMIKO! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE SO OPEN UP!", that was Rin yelling.

"Rin, quit it! You might disturb Fumiko's neigbor!", Kenta said at his sister. Fumiko looked through the peep hole and saw that he was restraining his sister and putting his hand over her mouth. Good thing too, since a few colorful words slipped out here and there. Fumiko ran towards the door, opened it and stood aside, since Rin ran as soon as she heard the knob turning. She ended up crashing into the wall.

"Damn it Fumiko! You were suppose to stay there so I could tackle you! I'm preparing you just in case a serial killer or something ever comes! How'd you know I was going to tackle you?", Rin said with a pout on her face.

"Calm down Rin. I swear how I'm related to you I'll never know, **Miss Predictible**.", Kenta said carrying in their bags and standing next to Fumiko. That's when Rin tackled down both of them at the same time. This time, they all crashed into the couch and fell on the other side.

"My back hurts! Rin you weren't even here 5 minutes and already you crashed into the wall and me. Kenta do you have a preparation list on what can and can't be in the room? Just so I know next time?", Fumiko said standing up and rubbing her back.

"Trust me, many have tried and failed, but nothing is Rin proof. She once broke a granite lab table, by accident. She pounded her fist on it and it basically crumbled.", Kenta said with a monotone voice. _Poor Kenta, Rin must have sucked the life out of him. I hope that isn't me in 3 weeks._

"Not true! It was already close to breaking and I kicked it. Remember, I broke my foot. That hurt sooo bad.", Rin said pointing at her left foot. "Remind me never to do that again please!"

"I do but you never listen. You are so stubborn and reckless. It's not my fault you never listen.", Kenta replied. There was a bit of tension in the air. Then Fumiko remembered something, to hopefully relieve it.

"Hey! I forgot, there's food on the table and soda. Come on let's go eat!", Fumiko said dragging the two to the next room. _Thank god the soda is caffeine free and the candy is sugar free._

After they were done eating they all watched a movie. They laid on the floor with either popcorn or chocolate, watching _A Haunting In Connecticut._ Fumiko kept switching between herself and Sunako by accident, hoping Kenta and Rin didn't notice. She had to suppress every giggle that wanted to come on, and wanting to talk to herself and the t.v. She then told them she'd go to bathroom.

_What's wrong with me, get a hold of yourself! Your not Sunako Nakahara your Fumiko Wakana! _Every thought that belonged to Sunako, made her scythe come in and out, since Fumiko was trying to control herself. Then she looked in the mirror and saw her two favorite manikins and skeleton. Hiroshi was the first to speak.

"Why have you left us Sunako? Why did you turn your back on us?", Hiroshi said staring at her.

"Don't give me that look! I'm not Sunako, I'm Fumiko!", Fumiko responded. She looked them all in the eye, well except Josephine for obvious reasons.

"Sunako, we love you and you left us all, how could you!", Josephine said.

"Yeah. After all we've been through together. Like when the creatures of light came into your life.", Akira said.

"Stop it! All of you! Right now! I'm not Sunako, at least not anymore so just leave me alone.", Fumiko said and ripped the mirror off. Then she glanced into it.

"This isn't you Sunako!", they all said at once. In the mirror, Fumiko was staring at Sunako Nakahara, who was staring back at her. She had no highlights, long black hair still, and no make up. She wasn't wearing a skirt, she was wearing her white sweat shirt and red sweat pants with a white stripe on the sides. Finally, Fumiko took her eyes away from the mirror and put it against the wall. She hurried back to her friends who stared at her.

"Were you okay? I heard you yelling at someone. I someone else here? If you yell at yourself, it's okay, I yell at myself all the time too.", Rin said with a smile.

"Sorry about that, I got a phone call from somebody. They keep asking for the same person that's not here.", Fumiko said while laying back down on the ground. Kenta fell asleep during the movie, heaven only knows how he fell asleep when he was only watching it for 20 minutes. Truthfully, Kenta was suspicious of Fumiko, since he heard her say "Don't give me that look" and "I'm not Sunako, at least not anymore.", he wasn't going to bug her about it. Kenta thought "If she wants to tell us, let her. Good thing that Rin isn't that bright or she'd be doing a good cop/ bad cop sort of interrogation with no intention of being a good cop."

After the movie was over, Rin started getting bored. That's when she discovered that Fumiko kept energy drinks in her cabinet. Since Rin was already naturally hyper on her own, her family kept her away from anything that could double her chances. Kenta rose up and looked at Fumiko who was asleep on the sleeping bag a space away from him. He shook Fumiko to wake up.

"I wasn't expecting you to wake me up. (yawn) I thought that would be Rin's job.", said a groggy Fumiko.

"Sorry about that, but my twin senses are going off. Something is wrong with Rin. I need to know, this is **serious**. Do you keep any energy or caffeinated drinks in your house?", Kenta said basically shaking her and staring at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I've got a giant pack of them in the cupboard wh-", Kenta ran away before Fumiko finished. "Fumiko I found her, and this is not good!", Kenta sounded worried. Fumiko ran to the cupboard and was shocked at what she saw. Rin was on the ground shaking like a wet chihuahua, holding one of the energy drinks to her mouth. Next to her were 10 empty cans, on the ground not even a drop in them. Kenta was trying to slowly attempting to take the drink away from his sister. Then Rin started laughing maniacally and spoke.

"You can't have any! This all mine ya hear! Mine!" _Dear god, forgive me for what I have done! I knew I should haveve thrown those away, but no, Auntie insisted in case I need some energy! _Rin darted out of the cupboard and she was so fast she looked like she's teleporting.

"Fumiko, lock down the house now! Lock all the doors, shut all the windows, and what ever you do don't let Rin escape!", Kenta said searching everywhere for his sister. Fumiko did as she was told and made sure it was impossible to escape. Kenta told her to stay inside her room until he caught Rin. Fumiko stayed on the other side of the door listening to the racket. The one thing Kenta did count on was Rin being inside of Fumiko's bedroom.

"Fumiko, let's play tag! I'm it!", Rin said. Instead of tapping lightly on her she tried to punch her face. _What the hell is happening with her?_ Fumiko kept dodging, and tried not to fight back, afraid she might hurt Rin. Kenta was on the other side of the door and was yelling attempting to open the door. Rin punched the wall, and her fist went straight through it. Fumiko wasn't sure what to do, but when Rin punched her in the stomach, Sunako took over. Sunako's instinct felt danger, so her scythe came out. Her eyes were red, and Rin was frozen in terror.

"I'm sorry.", is what Sunako said before she gave Rin a small tranquilizing poke on her neck. Even thought it was the size of a needle poke, the tranquilizer went through that little tip and Rin was knocked out. Sunako disappeared and Fumiko came back. _I hope Rin doesn't remember this at all_. Then Fumiko went to the door and opened it. Kenta rushed in and looked shocked.

"How d-did you take her down?", Kenta said holding his passed out sister. _I can't believe I have to lie again._

"I think she finally passed out from all those energy drinks. That's happened to me with only one can, so she'll probably be out for a while.", Fumiko said staring guiltily at Rin. _Well I have passed out from one can before. It's a good thing she's not a bleeder, or that poke would should a giant dab of blood there._

"Look, it's not your fault. She should have known better than to have that many energy drinks. It's not the first time this has happened so don't worry. I'm sorry that you had to see this side of her. When ever she gets an overdose of sugar, caffeine, etc.. she gets like that and violent. I just hope she never drinks alcohol in the future, if this is how she is with energy drinks.", he said looking down at his sister.

"Let's put her in my bed for the night. You can sleep in this room with her too, I'll be in the living room. If she wakes up let me know so I can bring her some aspirin and water.", Fumiko said and she went to the living room. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the couch.

* * *

**_~Next Morning~_**

Fumiko was awaken with a jump on her couch. She sat up immediately because of the pain. Then she heard "Get up you sleepy head! Don't tell me you're going to let your guests get bored?" Sounds like Rin was back to normal. She looked and saw Kenta right behind her.

"Does she remember last night?", Fumiko asked staring at him. He shook his head no. Fumiko was happy, she didn't want to chase them away, even if one of them is psycho.

"Why do you guys keep asking me that? What happened? Would that explain why I was in Fumiko's bed, and that there was a whole in the wall! KENTA! ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME! Why don't I remember last night? Did you and Fumiko did something that could cause me to be an aunt in the future? Why the fuck won't you answer my questions!", Rin was yelling, and Fumiko turned red while Kenta stayed calm.

"You got into some energy drinks last night. Do you need more details?", Kenta said with a straight face.

"Not again. Wait, Fumiko, are you hurt? I vaguely remember punching someone's stomach while playing tag, then a scythe, I think that's where I started going insane.", Fumiko winced that she remembered a scythe. Lucky that Kenta thought she was crazy. Rin lifted Fumiko's shirt up part way, and there was a giant purple bruise right there. Rin had tears in her eyes and hugged her. That made it worse since the bruise still hurt.

"I'm s-so s-s-orry Fum-Fumiko! WAAHH! I d-didn't mean to.", Rin said while using Fumiko's shirt as a tissue.

"It's fine, I forgive you. It's not a big deal it will heal.", Fumiko said shrugging off her hug.

"Kenta I'm sorry, if I hurt you at all.", Rin said and gave him a hug.

"You always hurt me so I'm used to it.", he responded.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST RUINED A SWEET FAMILY MOMENT!", Rin said and punched him. _Look's like she's back to normal. _Fumiko smiled.

* * *

**Author: **Sorry, I just had to make it a psychotic sort of story. I didn't know what energy drink to put down so I just put energy drink. Sorry about that. I hope you like this side of Rin, and how observant Kenta is. Hopefully Fumiko will get over her self conflict and the reason she used her scythe is so she wouldn't do anything to injure Rin. No, nothing will happen between Fumiko and Kenta, it's just that Rin embarrasses her too much.**_ Please keep reading and Review!_**

**_~Lex~  
_**


	5. Traveling Day 1

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN**** THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

**Author's Note: **Again I apologize for delaying this chapter, again, I have one thing to say. **I HATE BROADBANDS THAT HAVE A 5GB LIMITS!**

_Kyohei's thoughts

* * *

**~Kyohei and boys heading to a different mansion~**_

"KYOHEI! Stop eating all the food in the limo!", Yuki yelled, trying to at least get something to eat while they were riding to Katashi, Satoshi, and Tetsuya's house they went to on vacations. So far Kyohei has been lounging all over the back seat and eating all of the food in the long vehicle.

"It's so good! If we were riding with Auntie she wouldn't even let us in for one, or even have some of her food!", Kyohei replied back.

"It's really fine Yuki. Besides, who knows when the next time we'll be able to rest. As soon as we get to the mansion, we'll try to spend every minute to find Sunako, and the plans of the great family industries.", Katashi said looking at Yuki with a serious face. All were silent after this, except for the sound of Kyohei stuffing his face. Everybody stared at him all thinking "Poor guy, he's eating more food than usual and hiding it.", the other thought was "How is he not 400 pounds with that appetite?".

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT!", Kyohei responded noticing them all giving him glances of sadness and pity.

"Nothing.", they all said in sync.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE HIDING FROM ME!", _Okay, now they're pissing me off, those jack asses! I don't want their pity!_

"Hey! Kyohei! They have shrimp!", Yuki said pointing at the fridge on their end of the limo.

"SHRIMP! GET AWAY! IT'S ALL MINE!", he shouted with glee. At least Kyohei wasn't as pissed of as he was before. While Sunako's closest friends were thinking "Why is she in love with this idiot! Of all the people...", also face palming themselves in their minds.

"Kyohei stop it! That's not healthy! You're going to get serious indigestion, or worse constipation!", Takenaga said while seeing him clog himself up with food. He shook his head watching this pig.

"Shuddup! Do you want to jinx me?", he continued eating, eventually they would have to make a stop and get more food for the fridge. At this rate they'd run out in a matter of seconds.

"Damn it! You guys are out of food! All that's left is shit food filled with carrots!", he yelled.

"You ate all of that food? How? The food in those fridges usually last at least 2 days! How are you still hungry! We didn't eat any of the food!", Satoshi said, pointing at the various small fridges in the limo.

"I was hungry and you should have enough food for everyone! Are you trying to starve us to death!", Kyohei whined.

"IT'S MORE LIKE THE OTHER WAY AROUND! YOU FUCKING PIG! YOU EAT ALL THE FOOD BEFORE WE GET THE CHANCE!", Ranmaru yelled at the idiot that was pouting.

"I don't feel so good. When are we making a pit stop! I need to a barf bag or something!", he said looking green, face looking like a puffer fish.

"Why did you have to eat and drink everything in the fucking fridge you idiot! ?", Tetsuya said staring at him like he's a bomb about to go off.

"Pleeeease! I really need to barf, like right now! If we don't stop now, I'm gonna-", at this point the other boys were staying in the corner of the car farthest away from him. Kyohei was gagging, putting his hand over his mouth.

"There's not another gas station for at least 2 hours. We have nothing in the car that holds barf! Unless you use the soda cans!", Tetsuya said.

"WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO- TO BE KIDDING M- ME!", Kyohei was going to explode.

"DRIVER PULL OVER! NOW! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!", every guy in the car yelled. They opened the car door, threw Kyohei , and the brakes slammed, sending food wrappers and cans onto them like an avalanche. There was silence, except for the sound of Kyohei retching on the side of the road.

"You guys, we barley made it before Kyohei exploded!", Yuki said with a sweat mark on his face. When they all realized they threw Kyohei out of the car they all started laughing.

"Guys. Maybe we should check if he's okay.", Takenaga says after wiping tears from laughing so hard. They all agreed looking for Kyohei in the brush. They still couldn't find him since his sounds of barfing were muted.

"Kyohei where are you? Come out from where ever your hiding now!", Yuki said searching frantically. Then there was a rustle in the bush. "Is that you Kyohei? Guys, I think he's over hear!" Yuki said, and the others came around the bush that rustled. Five men came out from the bushes holding a knocked out Kyohei. They were holding guns and other weapons.

"I see, so you're friends of the Nakaharas'.", said a man that was taller than the others. "You are all very easy to spot, considering that you were in a limo. That was not the smartest choice." Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi moved in front of the other three boys protectively.

"What do you guys want with us? Why are you holding our friend right there?", Tetsuya said glaring at the five men in front of them.

"I see, so you three, we know who you are. Tetsuya Nakayama, Satoshi Nakashima, and Katashi Ishikawa.", said the big man.

"How do you know our names?", Satoshi spoke.

"Let's just say we were sent to retrieve you from the Hino's. So come with us and everything will go easy for you.", the man said.

"The Hino family didn't tell you what were capable of, did they?", all three asked at the same time.

"What special abilities? You guys are just spoiled brats. I bet you cry every time you don't get something you want.", said another man, and they all started laughing.

"Looks like the advantage is on our side now Satoshi. Who wants to take first crack at them? Remember we can't damage the idiot", Satoshi said pointing at Kyohei on a different man's shoulders "No matter how much we would want to."

"Hey, look guys! Isn't that cute? The spoiled brats think they can save their friend! Let's humor them! This is going to be fun!", a different man said. The poor saps didn't know that all of hell was about to be unleashed on them. Katashi was the first one to come forward. Let's face it, Tetsuya's black hole, who the hell knows where that will go, and a tornado would probably kill them. A storm full of water and lightning, they have a better chance of surviving.

"Oh I see, so you think you're so tough! Well let me show you what tough is pretty boy.", the leader said. He then tried throwing a punch, Satoshi caught it, threw him on his back. That's when all the other men started coming in to attack him. Then Katashi's eyes started turning into a weird electric blue like before. Rain came pouring, lightning striking left and right of the men, as if dancing with them. Eventually, one by one, they all fell from shock and being terrified.

"Damn Katashi, for being the nicest and similar Yuki, you are very scary.", Takenaga said rubbing his head. Katashi kind of looked down, embarrassed.

"You're so cool Katashi! I wish I could do what you do!", Yuki said and gave him a high-five him. Katashi looked up and smiled, happy that none of them weren't afraid of him.

"SHIT! WE FORGOT KYOHEI! AGAIN!", Ranmaru said running towards Kyohei's body. All the others followed hoping that Kyohei wasn't electrocuted, which thank god he wasn't. Yuki started crying, thinking that he was dead. Tetsuya whispered to Satoshi "Stay in front of Kyohei." Satoshi did as he was told, confused by what Tetsuya was about to do.

"KYOHEI! DON'T DIE! PLEASE WAKE UP!", he said shaking him. Tetsuya gestured for him to move away from Kyohei, and he did. Tetsuya went up to Kyohei and whispered in his ear, "Sunako is getting married to Ranmaru tomorrow." Kyohei jolted up, with a murderous intent in his eyes, searching for his target. Target found and locked on.

"YOU MAN WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!", he ran towards Ranmaru, luckily Satoshi was in his way, and used a micro-burst to blow him about three yards away.

"Calm down Kyohei, I was lying.", Tetsuya said pulling him by his shirt collar back. Then he forced him on his back so they could check his injuries. Takenaga ran to the limo to go and get the first aide kit, helping Kyohei first.

"Why do I feel like I've been to hell and back.", he said staring up while on his back. He had road burn, looked like he got a black eye, and some vomit on part of his shirt and mouth. They wondered who should summarize this up, It was between Yuki and Katashi. They did rock-paper-scissors, but Katashi used dynamite to blow up the paper.

"Well...", Yuki started "You were about to throw up, but we all, kind of..." he whispered really low so no one could hear him. "Threw you out of the car, you threw up, possibly got road rash, knocked out by the family that kidnapped Sunako, and just now blown away." Lucky for Yuki, Kyohei passed out a few seconds before the explanation.

* * *

**Author: **Don't ask me why I'm so mean to Kyohei, I think it's a habit of making him an idiot.


	6. Going to the Mall

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN**** THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

**Author's Note: **I'm a lazy butt, again, lately I've been doing this, so I apologize.

* * *

**_~Fumiko Wakana Saturday~_**

Well, after the incident with Rin, everything seemed to calm down just a little. Sure there was a few holes, dents, broken doors here and there, but other than that, everything was fine. Until Rin got bored, so they left her apartment.

"Come on Fumiko! Let's go to the mall or something! I'm so bored at your house!", Rin said with a whiny voice.

"You'll eventually get used to her whining. It may have taken me 7 years to ignore her, I'm pretty sure you will be able to do the same, maybe, some day, well hopefully.", Kenta said. Very negatively, but at least he was honest.

"WHY DO YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A BAD PERSON!", Rin said while lightly punching her twin. Kenta just stuck his hand out on her forehead, so she was unable to reach him. Finally Fumiko spoke.

"Well, she's right. There's not much to do at my apartment really. I haven't been to the mall here, I was hoping to check out some time. Right now is just a good a time as any.", she said. Reluctantly, Rin stopped persisting to push her brother and went up to Fumiko.

"I'm so happy! We can go to all of my favorite stores, get ice cream, look at the cute puppies in the pet store, watch a movie, go to the book store, or even better! LOOK FOR CUTE GUYS!", Rin was jumping up and down with Fumiko in a hug.

"I'd rather skip the last one please. Let's just say I'm not really ready to go looking for guys.", Fumiko said.

"Neither am I. I don't want to hear you gushing over them or see you chase them away Rin.", Kenta said.

"Fumiko! Are you gay or something? Who said you were coming with us Kenta!"

"Why do you always assume the worse? I'd rather not talk about it, so can we please not purposely look for guys.", Fumiko said with a look in her eye that said she really didn't want to find a new guy.

"You know I didn't mean actually dating them, right? I meant like checking them out, to see what number on my hot scale they'd be on.", Rin said. Fumiko started thinking. _Why doesn't she understand that I don't want to meet any guys. So far I'm the reason most of them are in danger. Damn! I'm still thinking as Sunako. When the hell can I overcome that? I mean the crea- I mean the guys from the mansion aren't even here. Just go with what ever she says, it doesn't hurt to meet new people, it's not like I'll date the first guy I see._

"Fine. Whatever, let's go, just let me go grab my purse.", Fumiko said and went to her room. She also got dressed, wearing a white mini-skirt with a white tank-top and a pair of flip-flops. She lightly put on some make-up. When she looked in the mirror, Sunako hardly recognized her self. Porcelain smooth white skin, nearly perfect cut hair and highlights, the way the clothes looked on her showed every curve she had. The tank-top made it look like she had boobs on her. Sunako had a thought again. _Who the hell is the person? Is this a fun house mirror or something? I bet Ranmaru removed the mirror again and Ky-_ Fumiko shook it off and went back out into the living room. Rin and Kenta were waiting for her outside of the apartment. Finally Fumiko locked up everything and they started walking (being hoisted by Rin on her shoulders of course, since there was a shoe sale) to the mall. Though this time, luckily, Fumiko brought a jacket just in case Rin would drag her again, so she just tied it around her but so no one would look up her mini-skirt.

Finally, after 10 minutes of being held by someone and rushing through moving traffic, Fumiko was put down by Rin. Fumiko looked around at the mall. Currently, their location point was in front of the shoe store they were at. Kenta held Fumiko up by the shoulders, steadying her because Rin basically cut of the circulation from her legs. _Note to self, another thing I have to get use to._ So after they were done getting the feel of being on the ground again they started walking. Kenta was looking around hoping that not too many people saw them being carried by his sister. Everyone did, and knew it was Rin, since she comes to the mall constantly. When they walked in the store, it was as if Rin lived there. It was full of teenage girls everywhere.

"Rin Rin! You're just in time for our shoe sale, but of course you are. You've never missed one ever since this store was built four years ago, so who's your friend?", said a girl about their age. Her name tag it said Misao.

"Oh, this is Fumiko Wakana. She's just moved here, never been to this mall yet, so who better to show her around than me? I thought her first stop should be at my most favorite shoe store ever!", she said bringing Misao and Fumiko in a hug. When they broke, Misao started talking.

"Rin Rin, I also have some shoes in your size that I put on layaway that I think you would like! Come in the back and check them out!"

"YES! I can't wait to see them. You guys, this may take a while. Kenta, go show her around, don't be rude!" Rin said and went into the back room.

"Rude, your the one who just abandoned your friend! What ever, come on Fumiko, let's hurry up before she changes her mind and drags us somewhere else.", Kenta said, grabbing her arm lightly and taking her out of the store.

"Where are we going to next?", Fumiko said, looking at the mall, feeling like a little girl about to get lost. It was at least 3 stories high, she didn't even know if it went under ground or guess how many acres it took up.

"I don't really know. How about we go get something to eat. Are you hungry?", Kenta said.

"Actually, yeah I am. Which place do you usually eat at or recommend?", Fumiko said.

"This way, I know this place that cooks the best soba noodles you've ever tasted. I recommend the beef teriyaki bowl, it's one of my favorites.", he said, actually talking more than usual. Turns out, Kenta talks a lot more when Rin isn't talking away. Fumiko found out that Kenta hates girls that are bitches, likes the color turqoise, and loves animals.

"You know, you nearly talk as much as Rin does when she's not around. I guess there's something you both share in common. Well that's not a bad thing, what I mean is that you two are complete opposites and-"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My sister hardly let's me get a word in edge wise. She was like that when I was small too. I had to attend speech classes. Before that, my parents thought I was going deaf, so they took me to a doctor. The doctor basically told them it's because I have a sister that never shuts up or let's me talk.", Kenta said laughing at the thought of that.

"Weird. Do you think she's done with her shoe shopping by now?", Fumiko said taking a sip of her tea and a bite of her food. She was asking because it has already been an hour since they left her. It took them forever to get a table and to wait for their meal to come, well about 45 minutes for those two things overall. Right now they are currently finishing their meal.

"Maybe about halfway, unless she's out of the stock room and now checking out more shoes, or the boutique store right next to that store which is more likely. How about we go to the pet store before we check on her. Well after your done eating.", Kenta said. They did go. The pet store they went to had Rottweilers, poodles, golden retrievers, labs, parakeets, fish, and a lot of rodents. Apparently, animals loved Kenta, since most of them in the tanks would follow him and go to the corner of their containment that was closest to him. He reached out his arm to a Rottweiler puppy, about 8 weeks old. He was yapping wildly and licking Kenta's face. When Fumiko held the same puppy, it kept nipping at her shirt and hair. After 40 minutes holding all the animals, they decided to check on Rin.

"Hopefully when we check on her, my family won't be bankrupt.", Kenta said in a half jokingly, half serious manner. It took him a minute that he should take the manner seriously, and did a similar drag like Rin, except he asked her if he could lift her. Fumiko nodded, thinking about the shoes Rin would buy. Kenta carried her their bridal style, not caring about the onlookers. Fumiko, actually adjusting to being carried by her two new friends. Finally they arrived at their destination.

"Hey Kenta, Fumiko! Look at the shoes I bought! Can you help me carry them back?", Rin said pointing at the pile of boxes on the right of her. There had to be at least 24 boxes. Kenta and Fumiko's eyes popped out of their sockets basically.

"RIN!", yelled Kenta who rarely yells at his sister. "HOW MUCH DID THIS COST!"

"One (mumble mumble).", she said murmuring guiltily avoiding her brother's eyes.

"How much, this time, no mumbling.", he said sternly.

"One thousand five hundred dollars.", she said. Kenta and Fumiko nearly had a heart attack thinking how much she spent in that much time.

"You are going to return all of those shoes, you can keep one pair. What were you thinking. Mom and dad would take away your credit card, again."

"Do I really have to Kenta? I mean, they're all so pretty and cute. Come on Fumiko help me out here! Didn't I show you a good time here? You understand! How can you choose just one.", Rin said getting irritated.

"One, your brother was the one who showed me around the mall. Two, I CAN'T CARRY THAT MANY SHOES UNLESS IT'S IN A DELIVERY TRUCK!", Fumiko yelled. Rin did a big huff.

"Okay. This will only take a minute.", Rin said, and hulled the pile of shoes back inside the store. Five minutes later, she came out with nothing.

"You're not going to keep one pair?", Fumiko and Kenta asked at the same time.

"Nope, I figured all or nothing, that's how all things work in my mind.", Rin said, acting as if that nothing ever happened. Kenta and Fumiko face palmed their own heads thinking that Rin threw a tantrum for nothing. They all started walking, first going to Fumiko's house.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night Fumiko! That was fun let's do that again!", Rin said. _Another mental note, don't have a sleepover at my house for a month. Hopefully when I go to their house, I won't have a chance of being knocked into a coma. _Fumiko hugged them both.

"Sure, we have to do that another time.", she said and smiled. Kenta dragged Rin away from the apartment after they said goodbye, since he thought Rin would never leave.

"Wow, already a week, and she's seen who I really am. So far I haven't killed or scared her off. I like her.", Rin said to her brother.

"You're lucky, considering how many new students have you chased away? Like thirty new students I think.", Kenta said with a thinking face about how many students his sister has scared away.

"Kenta, if you're going to say something, get your facts straight. It was 23 students for your info.", Rin said.

* * *

**Author**: I just love Rin. **Please Review!**


	7. The Day Before Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN****THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

**Author:**_Everybody, please pray for the people in Japan right now, especially after their earthquake and flood. Also, I'd appreciate it if you knew if the mangakas are okay._

_**~Lex~**_

_**~Inside the Limo~**_

Sadly, the idiot Kyohei was too stubborn to go to a hospital. He didn't want to miss a chance to get some words out of the people that helped chased Sunako away. In fact, he made sure that they made a straight trip to the rich boys house, no pit stops at all. They couldn't talk to the strangers in front of them because they were still passed out. Kyohei, was surprisingly still alive, after going through that shit because his so called friends threw him out of the limo.

"Kyohei, I can't do anything more for your black eye, or road rash you have. For one, we don't have anything cold to put over your black eye and your road rash will probably be infected soon. The bruises won't kill you, but other than that. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?", Takenaga said, still observing all the injuries on the blonde.

"I'm sure but.."

"What is it Kyohei?", Yuki asked.

"OH TAKENAGA!", Kyohei started sobbing into Takenaga's shirt. "IT H-HURTS EVERYWHERE! NO M-MORE R-RUBBING ALCOHOL!" Kyohei continued bawling and gripping Takenaga's shirt. As usually, Takenaga had a sweat mark on his forehead and awkwardly patting his back.

"It's okay.", he said. In his head Takenaga finished "I think everything's okay." After he was done complaining, he then fell sleep.

"How much longer till we get to your vacation home?", Yuki said looking out at the setting sun.

"Well, we should be there in at least fifteen minutes. You can't miss it.", Katashi replied. And what he said, was true. There was this giant mansion basically out in the middle of nowhere with a giant black spike fence around it. The limo was now speeding up, and as soon as they got inside the gates, the boys who lived there were scared. All of the staff was out at the gate waiting, the bad part, all the female workers were out there too.

"Driver, speed up into the garage, and shut it behind you as fast as you can. Please step on it, NOW!", Tetsuya said. The driver did as he said, but that didn't stop the females for chucking themselves at the limo. They were clinging, trying to open the doors and the windows, including the sun roof. Luckily all weren't open. The driver then gunned it even more, causing all the women to fall off. Then swiftly pulled into the garage, which was surprisingly long enough to hold such a long vehicle. They all waited in the limo for a moment, and then opened the door, there was no one in the garage except for the passengers and driver. They opened the door that led into the house and rushed inside. Tetsuya and Ranmaru helping Kyohei walk into the, well more like hobble into the spacious house.

"What the hell.", Yuki and Kyohei said, since they don't come from wealthy family's like the other 5 do.

"Welcome young masters. Are these the guests? We have their rooms prepared and dinner will be prepared at 6 o'clock p.m. sharp. Please let me unload your stuff for you.", said a butler.

"Thank you Benjamin, could we have some baths ready and also call over the family doctor over here. My friend here is hurt and possibly has concussions.", said Satoshi.

"Yes, of course sir.", the butler responded. He walked away and went to make a phone call after he told the older less psychotic maids to go draw a bath for those who just arrived.

"Takenaga, I just realized something.", Ranmaru said after they put Kyohei on the couch and walked away.

"And what would that be?", Takenaga replied.

"Kyohei doesn't like doctors, hell we're lucky he even let you put on the band-aids. Remember how he is when he's at a hospital with doctors. We'll either have to use a tranquil dart or hold him down!", Ranmaru said.

"Don't worry, it should be fine because all of those time were _at_ hospitals. This is in a house for once. As long as the doctor isn't psycho, we should be fine.", Takenaga said and brushed it off.

_**~30 Minutes later and guess who!~**_

"Please come this way. The patient is right here.", Benjamin said leading a woman into the living room where the boys were waiting around doing what ever. Takenaga, reading a book, Yuki was looking at the giant room sized cage of cute tropical birds, Ranmaru was talking to his lady "friends", Satoshi was surfing the internet, Katashi went to the kitchen to get something to eat, and Katashi was taking a bath.

"Why thank you.", said the female physician. She observed Kyohei as a patient instead of a piece of meat.

"Hello, how are you feeling today? Well you look awful. Looks like your getting an infection on you left side of your torso, that's black eye looks horrible, what have you been doing?", said the doctor.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I can't say much anyways, considering how much pain I was in.", Kyohei responded. In a couple of moments, the group of guys came in the living room, and were shocked. At once, all the boys, except Kyohei said:

"DR. YAMA?"

"Oh, I remember you boys! The ones with the worse case scenario of food poisoning. I see your doing fine! How long has it been? About two or three months?", she replied. The boys nodded.

"What are you doing out here?", Yuki asked stared at her.

" Oh, I'm out here for three weeks for a doctors' convention. So where's your friend? What was her name, um, Sadako, no, Sawako, that's not it either. Hold on... Sunako! Yes, how is she?", Dr. Yama asked. Kyohei cringed at the name.

"She's not here at the moment.", Tetsuya replied.

"That's a shame, I loved talking to her. Well, I better start doing my job. Your friend right there looks like shit. No offense sweetheart.", Dr. Yama said and went to her medical supplies and started doing what ever was necessary. All the guys left the room knowing that Kyohei was in good hands. Poor Kyohei, he hasn't said a word since she mentioned Sunako's name. He just sat their thinking. (His thinking face no longer looks like constipation). Dr. Yama noticed the sudden silence.

"Well, you want to tell me what wrong or continue to act like you just saw a puppy got hit by a car?", she asked.

"There's nothing wrong.", he replied stubbornly. _What is wrong with this lady? Shouldn't she just being doing her job and leave me alone?_

"You started acting quiet ever since I mentioned Sunako's name. You like her, don't you. I can tell. I remember the last time I saw her we had lunch together. Apparently she was in the same boat you were in. She asked what type of feeling of hers were related to which disease, it so happened it was the love bug. Issue is she didn't want to face the fact she was in love, she tried to ignore it. Calling it an "illusion". She ran out because she had a tiny realization.", Dr. Yama said.___Oh great, I don't wan to hear this. I bet Sunako likes someone like Tetsuya. If I at least tell her how I feel, I hope I'll be able to move on._

"Why are you telling me this. I thought you weren't suppose to give away stuff about your patients.", Kyohei grumbled.

"Technically, she asked me to come out with her as a friend. When I'm outside of work I'm Jade, but in the hospital I'm Dr. Yama.", she said. Kyohei looked up at her with a little bit of glint of hope in his eyes. He said in the most gentlest whispers ever, Dr. Yama had to strain to listen.

"Did she say who it was?", Kyohei said looking at the ground while Dr. Yama was wrapping up the last of the road rash on his back.

"No she didn't now that I think about it.", at this point Kyohei was back at moping. "But she did tell me what she did to make the other person happy. She said the usual stuff like nervousness and others, but one thing that wasn't really usual till after a relationship was that it made her happy when this person loved the dishes she cooked it perfectly. Do you know who it could be?" At this point Kyohei was done being wrapped up and checked on. The luck bastard had no concussions. When Dr. Yama got up to leave he gave her his reply.

"I have a good idea who this person is. Thanks for coming over.", Kyohei said bowing his head, then closing the door. That was one of the first times he did not want to kill a physician.

"Kyohei, get over here! We think we might know where Auntie and Sunako's parents are!", Yuki yelled. Without caring, Kyohei ran straight into a room of old people and his friends.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, these are our parents over here.", Katashi said. _They weren't kidding when they said they were old..._ Kyohei looked at the elderly couples then changed the subject.

"What did you say about the Nakaharas?", he asked urgently.

"Well, we looked at all of their past homes. They still own them but some of them are hardly used. The one that is being used the most is the one in Hokkaido. I think we should maybe check there tomorrow afternoon. The agents we sent there have said there is no sign of Sunako and that her parents and family are all secluded inside of the house. I'm positive they won't let us in right now. And we're all tired, and you're kind of weak. Plus we're already in Hokkaido, well at least our vacation home.", Satoshi said.

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow..", Kyohei said with a pout. Everyone's thought: _He's such a little kid._

"Tetsuya, how far is the Nakahara's home from here?", Yuki asked.

"Well, about 73 miles, why?", Tetsuya asked.

"I know we're suppose to be looking for Sunako, but she's safer with the most craziest and protective aunt ever. So could we just walk there tomorrow? Go by bus and walk instead of the limo, it's a lot more fun.", Yuki said nervously.

"Fine we will, you do have a point about Auntie. So it's agreed, tomorrow we'll go to their vacation home.", Katashi said.

"Yes.", everyone said. Kyohei was pissed but agreed because he didn't want to have Ranmaru picking on him this entire trip.


	8. Ditching

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ****THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

**Author: **I'm just a lazy author, sorry, that is why this story is longer than the others, I combined the together. Hope this makes up for it.

_Fumiko's thoughts_

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

_**~School~**_

_Why doesn't this class go fast enough. _The one class Fumiko hated the most was music theory. It was so boring and the teacher just said everything in a monotone voice. She looked to the side of her where the Kitsune twins were. Fumiko smirked, resisting to laugh. Rin was asleep on her desk, with a pool of drool right in front of her. Kenta was taking notes and listening attentively to what the teacher was saying. Then the teacher, Mr. Toshihiko, came to where the three were, and he looked at Rin.

"Ms. Kitsune, would you please repeat what I just said." Rin still asleep, till Kenta whispered something in her ear.

"Rin, there's a shoe sale going on, and the third pair of shoes is free.", Kenta inched away right after he said that. Rin nearly flew out of her seat.

"Those are my red stilettos!", she yelled. Everyone in the class was laughing while the sensei just looked at Rin.

"Why can't you be more like your brother? He's one of the best students I have, or at least like Ms. Wakana? I've tried new teaching methods on you, but you still fall asleep. I give up, I'm a failure as a teacher.", Mr. Toshihiko basically went up back to his desk and started banging his head against it.

"Rin, at least try to pay attention before you make the teacher go all suicidal.", Kenta said to her while she grabbed out of her bag a sponge. _This must be an everyday thing if she carries a sponge with her…_

"But it's sooo boring. I mean it's the same everyday. We take notes, play, listen to lectures, etcetera. I just want to go home and sleep.", Rin replied continuing to absorb up the slobber on her face and desk. After yawning and fell back to sleep. After awhile, Mr. Toshihiko stopped hitting his head and left for the day. His forehead was red and bruised.

The intercom came on. **"Students of class 2-B please listen. Mr. Toshihiko is unable to return back to the classroom so please just go straight to the practice rooms till the end of this period, of 2nd**** hour. Thank you, if anyone is missing there will be consequences."**

Rin had a look on her face already. Fumiko and Kenta already knew what she was planning. They tried to run off to the practice rooms already, but they weren't fast enough. Rin grabbed both of them by the wrist.

"Where are you guys going?", she said.

"Not ditching school, that's for sure.", Kenta replied while Fumiko was trying to get her hand out of Rin's grip. _Damn, she's got a good grip._

"We're not ditching school….it's more like….taking a break. Come on! They're not even going to notice that we're missing..", Rin said still holding on their hands. _I think she just cut off all circulation to my hand!_ Fumiko was freaking out, her hand was getting huge, red, going numb, and it looked like it was going to explode.

"I'll come if you let go of my wrist!", Fumiko yelled still trying to escape. Reluctantly Rin let go. Fumiko got her hand back and started shaking it around to get some circulation through it. _Damn! I still can't feel it! _After 5 minutes of listening to Rin and Kenta debate she could finally feel and move her hand.

"Kenta, please! It's just one time. Plus I have a friend who can cover for us. I'll have him call the school and say we're all sick or something. Please!", Rin was using everything she had, even pouting and puppy dog eyes.

"No means no Rin! Now stop it!", Kenta was getting irritated now.

"We'll stop by the pet store.", Rin smiled victoriously knowing that she had won. When it comes to the animals, Kenta would leave within a second.

"Fine.", he grunted acknowledging how weak he was.

"Okay! We're all set, let me just make a phone call real quick!", she reached inside her backpack and got out her phone, hit one of the speed dials and waited for the phone to pick up. Fumiko and Kenta just went to go get there things from the practice room real quick.

"Moshi moshi. Yo Rakuto! Yeah, I need you to call the school I chased Mr. Toshihiko away again."

"**Alright, is it just you or are you leaving with a group again Rin?**

"Oh for me, Kenta and Fumiko."

"**You got "Stick up the Ass Kenta" to go with you?"**

"I know right, I convinced him by agreeing to go to the pet store. Fumiko gave in when circulation stopped in her hand after I gripped her wrist."

"**Wakana? The new girl everyone's talking about? She's hot, I heard that she's got some potential on the piano."**

"That's the one! Well, text me back right after you finish your assignment. Bye!"

Rin hung up the phone right after that and then the other two returned. Rin waved to them and then ran towards them.

"Did you both get everything you need?", she said with a smile. Both Fumiko and Kenta nodded.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for Rakuto to send me a text." Two minutes later, Rin got the text and grabbed the other two to follow her. They went through the courtyard that had all sorts of shrubs, but saw there was a guard there.

"Shit! Now what?", Rin looked at the two for ideas. Fumiko had one, but they would have to be fast. Fumiko made Rin and Kenta hide in the bushes for a moment. She told them the plan real quick.

"I distract the guard while you two get away. Once I turn around, I'll hide behind one of the pillars, one of you two throw a rock in the opposite direction of me at one of the cars. When the alarm goes off, I'll run out, got it? Remember to make sure I'm not there when you do throw the rock.", she explained the plan best she could to them. When she was sure they understood what they were doing, she left to go talk to the security guard.

"Excuse me, miss. You're not suppose to be out here right now.", the female security guard told her. The security guard's back was to Kenta and Rin who were now sneaking across, and hid in the bushes in the parking lot.

"Well I'm new here, and I don't know where I'm going. Could you please tell me where the practice rooms are?", Fumiko said, trying her best to look innocent and honest.

"I'll let you off this time since I haven't seen you around. The practice rooms are next to the cafeteria on the East side. Now hurry up before you're late and get a detention."

"Thank you.", Fumiko then turned around. Sunako went to the left of the entrance where it was out of the guard's eye sight and waited there. She then heard a car alarm go off in the farthest corner of the parking lot, and ran to the entrance, looking for where the guard was. The guard was running towards the annoying car.

Fumiko ran for it to the bushes across the street where the other two were. She rested there for a moment to catch her breath.

"We better get going before she finds us now!", Kenta said nervously since he's never done anything like this. They took off as fast as they could (Kenta in the lead afraid of getting caught) and ran straight for the bus station.

"I'm surprised we even got this far. Fumiko, I didn't know you knew a plan for distractions.", Rin said looking at her. Fumiko didn't, but Sunako did, after all, she has had to sneak into other places to save Kyohei.

"Not really, I saw it on T.V.", she said shaking off the Sunako thought. _I swear, I thought after 2 weeks I'd finally adjust to just plain Fumiko._

"Really? What T.V. show?", Kenta asked. Fumiko didn't have an answer, but thank God that's when one of the buses pulled in. They all boarded and paid there fee, sat in the very front so they could get off first. The three were in one seat, since they weren't that big. Then the bus stopped 20 miles later, she looked out the window and saw a familiar group. _Shit!_

* * *

_**~Kyohei, Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru, Katashi, Satoshi, and Tetsuya~ **_

"Come on guys! Why do we have to go in town? The same thing happens every time. Girls see us, they stalk us, then try to rape us.", Kyohei complained.

They were walking to a bus station about two blocks over. Even though they just got there, three days ago, Yuki wanted to go look around the city.

"Well, what's the problem? It sounds good to me. I get to meet new kittens", Ranmaru responded. Yuki smacked Ranmaru right upside the face.

"You idiot of a playboy! Have you already forgotten about Tamao!", Yuki yelled into his ear. Ranmaru face palmed himself, he had such a hard time remembering that he was trying to be a better person for Tamao.

"I didn't forget…..I was just….joking.", he responded. Nice save.

"What places do you guys want to see? How about the mall?", Katashi asked.

"That's a great idea. Everyone around here basically knows us, and hopefully won't attack us….", Satoshi answered with a sweat mark down the side of his face.

"The mall sounds fine to me.", Tetsuya said.

"Me too.", Takenaga agreed.

"Same.", Ranmaru added.

"Will there be pet shops with cute little animals?", Yuki questioned.

"Yeah, they also have a great food court that makes great shrimp tempura!", Katashi also added.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go before we miss the bus!", Kyohei said, going behind the group and shoving them towards the bus stop.

"You idiot! You're wearing out the soles of my shoes!", Takenaga said.

"We're going to a mall! You can buy a new pair there, sheesh someone's cranky.", Kyohei said still pushing. They waited at the bus stop and then the vehicle finally pulled in after four minutes.

* * *

_**~Fumiko, Rin, Kenta~**_

Fumiko didn't know what to do. _What are they doing here? If they find me what will I tell Rin and Kenta? I do look a lot different, but what if Satoshi, Katashi, and Tetsuya recognize me? They've seen me like this before. _At that moment they started coming on.

"Hey Rin, can I rest on your shoulder?", Fumiko looked at Rin who was closest to the window.

"Sure thing Fumi. Just no drooling. I didn't bring my sponge." Fumiko put her head on Rin's shoulder making sure her hair covered her face as the others got on. They all went to the back, but she heard something that made her freak out.

"I can't wait to go to the mall!", Yuki said. Fumiko wasn't sure what she would do if they had the same bus stop.

* * *

__**~Kyohei~**_

When we got on the bus I was finally excited. Not sure why though. I heard a familiar voice in the front row.

"Hey Rin, can I rest on your shoulder?"

I don't know who it was, but as soon as I got on, I looked at where the voice came from. _Damn, it's not her._ It was just some girl with short hair and red highlights. _Sunako had crow black hair that's long. Sunako also would never wear a school uniform with that short of a skirt. _I just continued to move on. Sat in the back, got a seat to myself.

* * *

__**~Fumiko's group~**_

_What am I going to do? If they see me they'll be in trouble._

Fumiko was still leaning on Rin. She was thinking. Well, if she was the first one off, she could say she had to go to the bathroom. _But where is it?_

"Rin, is there a bathroom near the bus stop as soon as we get off?"

"Is it that time of the month Fumi? Just head straight into the main sidewalk and then take the first right, it should be right there.", Rin said. Fumiko was so worried that she didn't realize that Kenta was still there and he looked away turning red.

"Could you guys….please not talk about that around me…", Kenta said, not looking either in the eye.

"Why Kenta? We learned this in health. It's not that bad. I mean-", Rin got cut off by a sharp stop.

"Oh look, we're already here.", Rin shoved Kenta out of his seat and shove Fumiko out the bus door. Fumiko ran from there straight to the bathrooms. _I don't want them to see me….maybe I should get a makeover while I'm here, wear something that they'd never expect, but something that won't make Rin and Kenta suspicious…._

She got out her cell phone, which was put under another name so her phone wouldn't be tracked on satellite under her real name. She text Rin:

**I need 2g shoppin 4 some clothes. Where r u? and where should we meet?** She hit send after that and waited for a reply. Couple of seconds later she did get one. Rin:

**Cool. How about the ****Kohl's**** right nxt 2 my fav shoe store. I think you can get there on ur own. Cya in a bit! ;D**

Fumiko let out a sigh of relief and got out of the bathroom. She looked both ways to check for the group she was trying to avoid. Then she ran out, trying to look casual.

* * *

_**~Kyohei's P.O.V.**_

It was weird. We finally got to the mall, and the three sitting up front were….I don't know how to put it. Two of them looked like twins, and then that one girl with the red highlights. The twin that was a girl shoved her brother out of the seat into the aisle. It was hilarious to watch. Then she shoved the red highlighted girl out of the bus doors.

I thought I saw a lot of odd things, from hearing Sunako's manikins to Auntie's insane entrances. As soon as that girl got off, she took off like something was chasing her.

"Wow. It looks like that girl was in a hurry!", Katashi said and started laughing.

"I wouldn't mind meeting her. She has a good body, I just wish I could see her fa-", Yuki elbowed Ranmaru in the gut.

"Idiot, don't forget about Tamao!", Yuki and Takenaga were scolding him.

"I can't help it! Me not loving all women is like hating life itself!", Ranmaru said tying to somewhat defend himself.

"I love cute animals and you don't see me hording them like you!", Yuki remarked. _I swear Ranmaru is such an idiot._

"Shit! We better get off before the bus leaves!", Tetsuya said while pushing them toward their destination.

"So where should we go first?", Yuki asked.

"Well I want to go to the bookstore.", Takenaga said looking around for a mall of the map.

"Food court!", I yelled. _I can't wait to try the shrimp tempura!_

"Pet store!", Yuki and Katashi.

"The lingerie store!", from the obvious. *cough* Ranmaru. Ranmaru didn't get to do that since Yuki and Katashi dragged him with them, but ended up leaving him with Takenaga.

"I guess that leaves just you and me Satoshi. You want to go to_** Hot Topic**_?", Tetsuya asked.

"You know it! I want to see if they have anything new there.", Satoshi followed Tetsuya.

* * *

_**~Fumiko~**_

Fumiko finally made it to _**Kohls**_ after 5 minutes. She wasn't sure what she should buy to make herself unrecognizable to her best friends and the "Creatures of Light". Then she heard a voice on the intercom as soon as she entered the store.

"**Fumi! Get your white ass over to the dress department! Thank you!"**_ Can't Rin ever give me a break for once?_

Fumiko hurried over before Rin could cause another commotion. She went to the back of the store where all the formal wear was. She looked around and saw Rin and Kenta.

"How did you not get in trouble for using the store intercom?", Fumiko asked still irritated at Rin.

"Oh, that. I'm their most loyal customer and they don't want to lose me.", Rin said looking through the dresses. Then Kenta mouthed the words "Run away." Sadly, before Fumiko could understand why, Rin pushed her inside a dressing room filled with clothes most likely hand picked by her. She then heard something lean against the door. It was Rin.

"What the hell Rin!", Fumiko said trying to break down the stall door. She slammed against it a few times.

"I knew you wouldn't want to try a lot of the clothes in their, so I locked you in. The workers gave me a lock they use at closing time. They said it's fine as long as I let you out. Now start trying on those clothes!", Rin said with enthusiasm.

"How will you know how the clothes look on me though?", Fumiko asked, hoping she could still get out of this.

"Hold on for one moment.", Fumiko heard locks and she didn't know from where.

"They let me lock the entrance to the dressing rooms for awhile. You have no where to run. So just try on the dresses, please!" _Damn, she must be the best customer around. _Fumiko tried on hoodies, skirts, dresses, blouses, etc. Everything that was in the store. Rin nearly loved them all. Kenta was bored out of his mind. After awhile, they finally agreed on something. Fumiko just ended up buying a black mini-skirt and a purple blouse, for shoes she bought a pair of high heels that showed off her legs. Luckily her calves weren't that chubby.

"How about we get you a makeover while we're at it!", Rin continued to drag the two of them along. Fumiko's hair was re-highlighted with red again, but they curled it, pulled her bangs back, and applied all sorts of makeup on her face. The women at the salon added eye liner, lipstick, gave her a manicure and pedicure. Her feet now looked even better with her shoes. Fumiko looked totally different, not like Sunako, but a whole new person.

"Fumi! You look beautiful! Let's go show you off!", Rin was about to drag Kenta but, he stopped her.

"If we don't do something that I think is fun, I'm going straight home and telling mom what you did. I don't care if I get in trouble either.", he stated with a glare. Rin had a sweat drop going down the side of her head. ^^;;

"Pet store it is!", she yelled and went there. On the way there, Fumiko was getting stares. She wasn't use to that sort of attention, since she didn't think she was that pretty.

"We're here!", Fumiko looked up after Rin announced that. _I swear this is the biggest pet shop I've ever been to. _Kenta was the first one inside. She looked around and saw two people she forgot would be in a place like this.

* * *

_**~Yuki and Katashi~**_

"Hey! Katashi, which one do you think is cuter!", Yuki asked holding up two little rabbits in his arms. One was black and the other was white. The animals would always go towards him and Katashi, and try to snuggle into their sides.

"They're both so cute, it's hard to decide. What do you think about this cute White German Shepherd puppy?", Katashi reached down into the play pen where people were allowed to pick up the animals. Yuki looked up at Katashi after he pulled out the puppy. It had pure white fur, ears that were flopped down, and blue eyes. In the description of the breed type, it said that their eyes go brown after a year. Poor little thing looked like it needed a nap.

"It looks like a little polar bear!", Yuki said, wanting to squeeze the puppy. Katashi handed the puppy over and traded Yuki, taking the cute little rabbits. Then someone came up to them.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but may I please hold the White German Shepherd?", some guy that was on the bus earlier was talking to them.

"Sure!", Yuki said with a smile handing the puppy over, who started instantly licking the strangers face.

"Hey. You're that one guy that was on the bus this morning right! The one who was knocked into an aisle by someone, I think she was your sister? You two look alike.", Katashi said.

"Yeah, that would be my twin, Rin. I'm Kenta by the way.", responded the now named stranger. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed by how the two noticed him.

"I'm Yuki."

"And I'm Katashi."

"Well nice to meet you both. I've never seen a White German Shepherd till now. I've heard of them and seen them in pictures, just not in real life.", Kenta said, while stroking the young mammal's fur.

"I haven't, but I know Katashi has since he knew the name of the breed before hand.", Yuki replied.

"So, I haven't seen you guys around. Where you from?", Kenta questioned.

"Oh, we're just visiting from Tokyo.", both answered.

"That's a long ways from here. I live here obviously, and I go to the high school, you know, the one that features mainly music. I'm a second year playing the piano, same with my other friends you saw on the bus. The one who isn't my sister is very talented. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew her. Fumiko Wakana will definitely be a name everyone will know.", he said.

"Really, that's awesome! So where are they?", Yuki asked wanting to meet the two from earlier.

"Oh, there right over by the chinchillas. Come on I'll introduce you.", Kenta said, putting the puppy down. He went towards his sister and Fumiko.

"Hey guys! These are some people from Tokyo. They noticed us from the bus earlier!", Kenta said. The two of them turned around.

* * *

_**~Fumiko~**_

_I really hope this disguise works. _She was sort of surprised when she saw them, but didn't let it show. They were wondering what was wrong with her at first when she stared back at them. She made her voice a tone lower, not enough to make Kenta and Rin think she was sick. She bowed.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Rin and this is Fumiko Wakana.", Rin said surprisingly nice. _Yep, she definitely thinks they're cute if she's restraining this much. _

"Hi. As she said, I'm Fumiko. I'm fine if you just call me Fumi.", she said and smiled. They noticed something familiar about her, but didn't say anything.

"I'm Yuki, and this is Katashi." Fumiko wanted to leave just in case they do recognize her. So she said she was going to a place where neither would want to go.

"I'm going to go check out the reptiles and tarantulas. Anyone want to come?" All of them, including Rin, shook their head no. She was surprised, but Fumiko said bye and went to where she said she was going. Then her stomach started to growl. _I better go get something to eat, if Katashi and Yuki come along they'll know I'm Sunako._ She went in one of the lines at random._ What do I want? I'll figure it out when I get there._

She heard the people in line chatter. "I heard they have the best shrimp tempura here in town!" Fumiko decided she wanted to try some. The line was pretty long, but she wanted to kill time so that Yuki and Katashi would've left by then. When she was halfway there she finally decided that she was going somewhere else instead. _Line is too long, I've been standing for oer an hour and this is suppose to be a fast food place. _When she was about to leave the line,someone crashed into her and knocked her over.

"Oh, sorry about that, here. Let me help you up." Guess who that happened to be.

* * *

**Author: **_Guess who it is. Find out in the next chapter. I hope this 4,000 word chapter makes up for 2 weeks, now I just have to write another 4,000 word to make up for the other 2 weeks. I will try my best! Thanks for reading, please Review!_


	9. Encountering and Betrayals

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN**** THE WALLFLOWER IN ANYWAY.**

**Author's Note: **I hope this won't be a fail. Sorry about the last chapter being long, this one will be as well. I can update weekly, but idk if anyone would like 2,000 word chapters per week…Also, this is the chapter I've been most nervous about publishing ^^;; *feels like she's about to explode* i hope this wasn't a mistake...I want to make this clear, **_THIS IS NOT THE LAST STORY, I KNOW IT WASN'T THE BEST I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR, THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS._** Thank you, keep this in mind.

Remember this key. _Sunako's thoughts __Kyohei's thoughts_

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

_**~The Encounter~**_

"Oh, sorry about that, here. Let me help you up.", Fumiko took the hand of the person's voice. When she got up she looked at him, into those familiar brown eyes. _shit!_

"I thought you were one of the people that were shoving, sorry. I've been waiting in this line for an eternity!", said Kyohei.

"Th-that's fine! Well, I'm going to go. I'm not suppose to be here!", Fumiko replied.

Her first reaction was shock, then she ran off. _Who was that…it can't be, can it?_ Kyohei took after Fumiko. _Her eyes…I haven't seen violet eyes like that in a long time._

_If that's her, why did she run away? It's the girl from the bus earlier, I saw her hair, but not her eyes. If they weren't that color, then I wouldn't recognize her at all._ Kyohei was trying to look through the crowd of people. _Where'd she go? _Finally he saw her, she ran into a pet store.

* * *

_**~Fumiko~**_

_Of all the times that idiot chooses to be smart, why did it have to be now! _Fumiko ran into the pet store, where Rin and Kenta were.

"You guys! We have to get out of here! Please!", Fumiko said urgently.

"Why, what's wrong?", Kenta said looking at her. The look in her eye showed desperation. So he dragged Fumiko and Rin to the manager.

"Hey Kenta do you want to bu-"

"This is no time, can you please let us go out the back way!", Kenta said to him.

"Sure thing, but next time you'll have tell me why.", The manager said, and led them through the back door. At that moment, they heard a crash and a yell.

"Sunako! Where'd you go! Please come back!", Kyohei yelled out in desperation. There were more crashes, but they got out just in time.

"Fumiko, what's going on and tell us now.", Kenta said.

"Fumi better tell me. I don't like secrets being kept from me.", Rin said pouting.

They left, and took all the back ways through the mall, until they just walked.

"Can we get out of the mall first. I need to get away from someone, please.", Fumiko said sounding like she was about to breakdown. They ended up going to the Kitsune's house since it was the closest.

* * *

~_**Kyohei~**_

Kyohei ran into the pet store and was looking all over the place. There wasn't a trace of them.

"Sunako! Where'd you go? Please come back!", Kyohei yelled. _Why does this keep happening? _He looked to his side and saw that Katashi and Tetsuya were there.

"Kyohei! What the hell are you doing! You're scaring all the animals. You even scared off our new friends that were here.", Yuki said pouting.

"Yeah, they were from the bus this morning, you know the group that was in the front seat trampling over each other.", Katashi added. Kyohei's head shot up at that.

"Did you say from this morning! Did you get there names? Anything?", Kyohei said, gripping the collars of their shirts basically choking them.

"We….can't….breathe….", Yuki tried to make sentences. They were turning blue, finally Kyohei let go.

"We didn't get the twins' last name. We just know their names were Rin and Kenta. Their friend with the red highlights, what was her name… Fumiko Wakana, that was it! They all go to the same school, and it's a music school. Apparently they all major in the piano.", Katashi said.

"Come on, let's go get the other's and go to the mansion.", Kyohei said, pushing them again, causing their soles of their shoes to burn again.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT! I JUST BOUGHT THESE SHOES!", Takenaga yelled out of annoyance.

"Shut up! This is important! Now!", Kyohei yelled.

* * *

_**~Fumiko~**_

"Fumiko! Tell us what's going on now!", Kenta said as he shut the door to their house. Fumiko looked around their home. It was nice and cozy. Matching furniture, family pictures.

"Where should I start?", Fumiko asked.

"From the beginning, like any other story.", Kenta said with a straight face. Rin was just silent, for once from the time that Fumiko had met her. And Fumiko told them everything from the beginning, her true identity of being Sunako Nakahara, why she had to leave, everything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie or anything, but if I didn't, I would have to leave again.", she said.

"It's fine, because you just confirmed something for us.", Rin said.

"What?", Fumiko said looking confused.

"You're the one our family has been looking for. Our last name is Kitsune, but what you didn't know is of the company our family owns. Kenta Hit the alarm!", Rin yelled.

"You can't do this Rin! I thought we were, ARE friends! You too Kenta!", Fumiko yelled.

"We're sorry, we don't want to do this, we were sent out to find you. I wish we'd really didn't have to do this.", Kenta said, not looking at Fumiko in the eye.

"Fumi, hopefully you'll end up with Kenta. Our family, including the Hinos' and others, haven't decided who they want you with in their family. Hopefully you will be related to us.", Rin said, with some pity in her voice.

Fumiko didn't know how to respond, the best friends she made at her knew, new life, are betraying her._ How the hell does this happen?_ Right at that moment, she didn't something that wasn't normal. She started crying, she wasn't wailing, but tears were falling from her eyes. Finally the guards came to take her. _I'm not going to let this happen! If I don't, then I'll just cause more problems for everyone. What did a creature of darkness such as myself do to deserve this!_ Fumiko let herself be reprimanded by the guards.

"Why aren't you putting up a fight?", Rin asked.

"I'm done fighting. I'm just tired. Tired of lying, tired of hiding, and most of all tired of running. I give up. I don't care anymore. Just take me.", Fumiko said, and put her hands out to the guards who put cuffs on her and held a gun to her head.

"F-Fumi...", Rin started crying into Kenta's shoulder. Neither looked at Fumiko. The next thing that happened was one of the guards held a cloth to her face, and she blacked out. Before she went unconscious she heard this "You really were our f-friend."

* * *

_**~Kyohei~**_

"Why can't this bus move any faster! Yuki, why now of all times did you decide to take a bus. If we had the limo with the driver, we would've been at the mansion an hour ago!", said a certain brown eyed idiot.

"Why are you getting all mad! You still haven't told us why we're going back home already!", Ranmaru said, pissed off because while in the bookstore, he found a porn magazine.

"I'll tell you! You know those three we saw on the bus earlier? Yuki and Katashi, the ones that you saw in the pet store. The girl with the red highlights was Sunako!", Kyohei said.

"I think you're overreacting. We all know you miss Sunako, and so do we, but how do you know it was her? It could've just been another girl that looked like her.", Tetsuya pointed out.

"If anybody knows Sunako, I do. And I bet on all the shrimp tempura in the world that the girl from earlier IS Sunako.", Kyohei said with a glare.

"I did notice that when she saw us, she was a little shocked. And her voice was strained a little.", Katashi said.

"She looks like a totally different person though! It doesn't even look like Sunako, well, except for the eyes. But that's about it!", Yuki responded.

Takenaga was the only one paying attention for their bus stop. When they all started basically yelling all the possibilities, Takenaga took this chance. Right at their bus stop, he pulled the cord that had a bell on it to let the driver know where to stop. He pulled. Hard. All of a sudden, the bus driver slammed down on the brakes, and the rambling idiots all fell forward and were silent.

"We shouldn't be talking about this in public. It's best to go home and let your families...", Takenaga gestured at Katashi, Tetsuya, and Satoshi. "what we might've found out. Now come on, we're making a scene." Takenaga looked at all the other passengers that stared incredulously at them.

All seven of the boys blushed out of embarrassment, and left the bus awkwardly. After walking for a while they finally made it to the mansion. When they got there and told everyone that was trying to find Sunako, they started working on it right away. They found a profile on Fumiko Wakana.

"Well, there isn't much on her really, except that she lived in an apartment not far from here. Let me see this picture.", one of the analysis people said, and brought the picture. Then he combined the picture of Sunako and Fumiko to see their similarities.

"It's an exact match, the bone structure, and the eye color, but the only difference is the makeup and haircut."

"Well where the hell is the address to her home! Tell us so we can go find her!", Kyohei yelled. The man quickly scribbled down the address and handed it to the impatient idiot, who then took off. _When I see her again, I'm never letting her out of my sight!_

* * *

_**~Kitsune Twins~**_

"M-mom? What's going to happen to Fumiko?", Rin asked her mother.

"Rin, she's going to be fine. They'll just probably try to erase her memory and start over again with her. She'll be perfectly fine.", she replied.

"That's cruel! She's our friend, why would you go that far just for business!"

Kenta was slapped in the face. He froze for a moment, and then the pain set in.

"Don't raise your voice at me. The reason I'm doing this is FOR business. What do you think pays for everything you have! Or everything I have?", she said in an irritated voice.

* * *

_**~Sunako(Fumiko)~**_

_W-where am I? Why can't I see? What's going on? He's never going to find me…There's nothing left for me anymore...  
_

* * *

_**Author:** Sorry about the very long wait, I know it's not very much. I didn't update, because I didn't know how I should turn my story. Well, I think I'll stick with the 2,000 words, since I'd update that weekly. I'm not a strong writer, well at least, not yet. Sorry for the drama that came out of no where. Oh, and one more thing. CERULEAN! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! ;~; that is all. OTL  
_


	10. Not So Sweet Escape

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN**** THE WALLFLOWER.**

**Author's Note: **No that was **NOT** the last chapter, sorry if you were confused, but it's not complete till the story says so. I'm sorry if I added a twist, I shall now try to figure out how to end the story swiftly.

* * *

_**~Sunako Next Day~**_

_Where am I?_ Sunako (yep, no more Fumiko Wakana) looked around the room disoriented. She was in a regular bedroom, she looked out to see a window, It was evening, and the next day. There were metal bars on it, and she was at least 4 storeys up. _Do they honestly think that this won't stop me from escaping? _Sunako smirked, and concentrated. _Come on, I know it's been awhile, but please come out. _Finally her scythe came, she took a moment to take it all in. The memories all set in, she felt every inch of her most prized weapon that had got her in and out of messes. _No more sitting around, I need to get out of here, back to them (Hiroshi, Akira, and Josephine) and maybe that idiot._

There was no one around that she needed to pretend to be someone else. She took down the barred window with one slash and was out of the building. The alarms all started going off, and just when she was about to get to the gate, a whole squad stood in front of her. Her eyes glowing red with hatred and anger. Her black hole came out, and took down most of the guards, the ones that were left all decided to run away before she did something worse.

"Nice show, but you're going to have to do better than that.", she recognized the voice. She tunred around and faced the Kitsune twin's mother.

"You? You're the one who's been behind this the whole time?", Sunako screeched in anger at the woman in front of her.

"Yes. Now come along, you might as well give up. You're family tried to hide you, you're friends, they wanted to find you for free rent. You have nobody, at least with what I'm doing, you won't be alone."

"I'm not alone.", Sunako said staring at her feet, squeezing her scythe as hard as she could, gritting her teeth together.

"You are. You have no friends, even my children, who you thought were your friends betrayed you. You're alone, you're family is trying to hide you and they can't even visit you. You're going to be alone forever, you ugly girl."

That hit a nerve that the leader of this whole entiring thing that made her life a living hell _(the hell that i didn't imagine) _did not see coming. Darkness shrowded the entire evening sun that was just a moment ago, bright and shining. Lightning came about, a dark aura around her so dark you could actually see it. Her scythe gleaming. The woman just had her eyes open in shock, but then smirked. She took out a tranquilizing gun and shot at Sunako. Sunako's aura was acting like a shield, and blocked everything she was doing. The woman continued grabbing the weapons she had on her (including guns) but nothing work. Either the aura or her scythe blocked it. Sunako came over to her, and with a swift slash of her scythe across the woman's throat, killed her.

Not wanting to leave evidence behind, Sunako sent her body in the black hole, and worked on everything else. She destroyed the organization that she was at with her scythe. Everything burned and turned to rubble as soon as the lightning struck. After she completely finished this, she looked to see where she was at. She walked until she hit a thicket of trees, and climbed the tallest and most stable one. She looked around above and noticed that she was at least 83 miles from where Fumiko lived, more or less.

She was tired, and just ended up sleeping in the tree she was in. Not knowing what her plan was next. All she knew is that if she went back, she would be seen as a freak or monster more than anything, or worse, being called ugly by the creature of light.

* * *

_**~Next day~**_

"Well, this is her address?", Kyohei said looking at an apartment building. He knocked on the door, and rang the doorbell, but no reply.

"NAKAHARA! COME OUT OF THE HOUSE!", Kyohei yelled, about to kick the door. Tetsuya held him back befored the idiot did any damage. The door opened, but behind it were the Kitsune twins. Rin was red-eyed and the other was emotionless, but his eyes showed regret.

Yuki started talking. "Hi! Do you remember us from the mall! We were just looking for somebody, does Fumiko live here?"

Rin looked at her brother, wondering if she could talk to them. He gave her a response that said no, and she turned to the group.

"Sorry, you must have the wrong address, this is our apartment.", Rin said, stifling a sob.

Takenaga found this suspicious, considering that they did all the required research to pin down this apartment, he knew they were lieing, and so did Tetsuya.

"Sorry to bother you then, can you tell us where she is?", Kyohei looked them in the eye.

"She left yesterday and won't be back…", Rin's eyes were starting to water at that point. She couldn't take much more of this. Katashi went over to her and asked what was wrong.

"I-It's nothing, could you guys please leave.", she stated. She started leaving while her brother was about to close the door when Kyohei stuck his foot in the door.

"I have a feeling you're not telling us something. You might want to say it now before something bad happens." Kenta stood in front of her, re-opening the door.

"And if we are, how would you know? For all you know we can be lieing." At that moment, Kyohei lost it. _I am sick of playing these games, I'm going to beat the shit out of this guy!_ Kyohei tackled him to the ground and started wailing on him. Rin was about to help him when Katashi put her into a bear hug, not wanting to hurt her.

"You better tell him what you know, or else he won't stop." Ranmaru spoke to the victim. "Trust me, I live with the idiot."

"F-Fine. She's at least an hours' drive away! Head on the freeway East of here and you'll see a giant mansion. I swear!", Rin blurted out, not wanting her brother to be hurt. Kyohei stopped beating Kenta up. Katashi let go of her.

"Since you're the only one talking, we're going to take you with us. None of us can tell directions.", Takenaga said.

"Don't worry! We'll return you back home right afterwards.", Yuki was reassuring her.

* * *

_**~Sunako~**_

Sunako started heading toward town. She was still in the clothes she wore the previous day. _This is so inconvenient! Why didn't they change me into a different pair of clothes at least?_ Sunako was still wearing the mini-skirt, blouse, and heels. She continued walking down the side of the freeway, everyone driving down it paying attention only to the fire that was over where the organization was destroyed.

Only one car pulled over, but that was because the guy thought she was a hooker. Sunako gave the guy one of her smiles that was so creepy, the guy left skid marks on the road. She looked up to the sky. She was swaying slightly from lack of food and water. Plus her shoes were causing blisters in her feet. _I need water._ At that moment she just collapsed from being emotionally and physically tired from the day before. During that time, a limo pulled over. All at once, was a shout of:

"Fumiko! Sunako! Nakahara!"

* * *

_**~Kyohei Group~**_

"Are you sure we're heading the right way, so far I see nothing.", Ranmaru complained, since he was bored. Apparently, the new rule for him was no "playing" with the captives.

"Yes, I'm sure.", Rin said. She saw smoke from where the mansion was suppose to be. "God no! Speed up please! Hurry, this is urgent!" The dirver did as she said and they finally got to the sight of what was left. She jumped out of the car.

"What h-happened? Mom! Where are you!", Rin dug through the rubble, the others helped her, seeing how frantic she was. She found one of the guards.

"R-Rin, I'm sorry. Y-you're mother is d-dead. I'll j-join her and the others s-soon.", he said, coughing.

"Y-yoshiro, what happened!", Rin had tears rolling down her face.

"W-we tried to capture her, she was protecting herself, s-she was s-so sstrong…", at that moment, Yoshiro stopped moving, his dead unmoving eyes left open. Rin started wailing, thinking "First my best friend, then my brother gets beaten up, my mom's dead, and Yoshiro d-died. Because of Fumiko. Then again she did it in self defense."

"D-DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T GO!", She started pumping his chest, even though she knew it was effortless. Katashi pulled her back, and she started crying into his shirt. He couldn't help but comfort her. He found it very awkward, since he hasn't been close to any girl, but Sunako, but even then he didn't count her as a girl.

"Hey Tetsuya, look at Katashi, isn't that cute.", he whispered to him and chuckled when he saw Katashi turn more red when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah it is. Well, let's see.", Tetsuya looked around and saw the iron bars that held Sunako in, and they looked like they were slashed open. Satoshi observed.

"Sunako was here then, she's the only person who could cause this much damage.", Satoshi said, looking around.

"Well, let's start heading back, we'll figure something out.", Tetsuya said and motioned everyone to the car. Rin let go of Katashi, trying to stay right next to Yoshiro. Katashi tried to pry her away. Final, he ended up carrying her while she looked shocked and was processing everything.

"I don't get it, how come I wasn't allowed to mess with her but Katashi is?", Ranmaru said while pouting. Katashi turned red, mostly because Rin would let go around his neck, so she had to sit on his lap.

"You already know that answer playboy.", Kyohei said. The limo was silent after a half hour, Rin fell asleep on Katashi, who was still trying to pry her off, while everyone else was teasing him.

"Guys! Look out the window, I think that's Sunako!", Yuki said that loud enough for everyone to hear, and Rin woke up. They all yelled for the driver to pull over. He did, Kyohei jumped out of the car first. All at once, was a shout of: "Sunako! Fumiko! Nakahara!"

Kyohei saw she was collapsed on the ground, and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the others.

"We need to take her to a doctor! If she passed out that means she hasn't drinked or ate anything along with exhaustion.", Takenaga said. Kyohei was still holding her closer than ever, and went inside the vehicle, waiting for everyone to get in.

* * *

**_AN:_**_ I'm not going to apologize for my previous chapter, I liked it, and if you don't, then don't read. This story isn't finished till it says complete at the top. Sorry for the long wait._


	11. In The End

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN**** THE WALLFLOWER.**

**Author's Note:** OTL I just realized that in the last chapter I put drinked instead of drank. I apologize for my failure. Obviously Takenaga would never say that. –headdesk- That is probably the worse fail I have had in the longest time. Sorry about the delay in the story, camping= no wi-fi. That and I was lazy :P Hope you liked this chapter and my story.

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

They immediately took Sunako to the nearest hospital they could find. She was still unconscious; Kyohei was reluctant to let go of her. They checked all of her vitals and everything.

"She should be fine. She just needs to drink more water, eat and rest. She just overexerted herself. Seeing the type of shoes she wore (high heels) and all the blisters on her feet, Miss Nakahara was just exhausted and passed out. She should be fine after that. You could probably take her home as soon as she does eat." the doctor said and then walked out of the room.

Kyohei pulled a chair right next to Sunako's bed wanting to be the first person for her to see. Rin fell asleep on Katashi after all the mourning she did. Ranmaru was off chasing the nurses and young volunteers there. Takenaga was applying some ointment and bandages to her feet that were all blistered, red, and raw. Tetsuya was on the other side of Sunako, and Satoshi was reading some of the pamphlets they had there.

"It's starting to get late, we should probably find a hotel to stay in.", Tetsuya said, noticing that the sun was no longer out.

"You're right, we better start heading out. Should we drop her off first though?" Katashi said nudging at Rin.

"She'll just have to stay with us in the hotel. She also said she wanted to talk to Sunako about something." Tetsuya replied.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll stay here and watch over her." Kyohei said still gazing at Sunako.

"You need some rest too Kyohei, come on let's go an-", Takenaga got cut off.

"I can sleep on the chair over there, I'll be fine."

Knowing how stubborn Kyohei can be, they reluctantly left him.

* * *

_**~2 hours later~**_

_You idiot, why do you always want to do things by yourself? We'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, why don't you get it through you're stubborn head? _He sat there for a good hour, but his hunger got the best of him, so he went to a vending machine down the hallway.

* * *

_**~Sunako's dream~**_

She was back at the mansion that she destroyed, looking around at the mess. Then all of her friends came out of nowhere, she was happy to see them. All of them had a look of disgust and disappointment when she turned to them.

"You murderer! You killed our mom!" Rin screamed while Kenta glared her down.

"You truly are ugly, inside and out!" Kyohei said looking at the security guards that were fleeing or heavily wounded.

"I never thought you would kill another human being. Oh Takenaga!" Noi started sobbing into his shoulder, while he was comforting her.

"N-no you don't understand! This was self defense!" Sunako cried out.

"Self defense! Then why'd you kill them? You know that they're no match for you! You are strong and can take out anyone, but you killed helpless people!" Tetsuya then appeared next. Then they all yelled out:

"YOU'RE JUST AN UGLY MONSTER!"

* * *

**~Kyohei~**

As he went to the vending machine, he heard a familiar scream; he forgot the candy bar in the machine and headed straight for the room. There he saw Sunako sobbing. She was mumbling something about killing so many people/injuring, losing people she thought were her real friends (something about being an ugly creature of the darkness). Kyohei slowly approached her.

"Sunako." he said in the most gentle voice that Sunako ever heard. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her confused and angered face. "Sunako please stop crying." He went closer, and when he was about to embrace her, she flinched and pushed him away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled at him. Kyohei's face looked hurt and confused. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I WAS STAYING AWAY FROM YOU GUYS SO YOU WOULDN'T GET HURT!" She started breaking down and crying even harder. The dark aura started forming around her.

"THAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM YOU IDIOT! YOU TRY TO DO WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST! YOU ALWAYS TRY TO DO THINGS BY YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOT ALONE, IF YOU'D JUST LET US HELP!" By this time Kyohei was gritting his teeth, and losing his patience.

She was just staying silent, trying to keep her breathing even.

"You wouldn't understand. I didn't want to leave, I HAD to," she said, still trying to stay calm. "Even if I did leave on my own, why do YOU care? You just want your rent to be free." Sunako turned away from him, struggling to keep her from crying more than she has already.

"If this was about the rent, then why the hell would we go on a wild goose chase just for you! If you left on your own, you would've come back eventually for those damn manikins!" he was pissed now. "Why do you make yourself sound so worthless!"

"Because I am. This world doesn't need an ugly creature of the darkness like me. Creatures of light would never understand." She sulked.

"You are NOT ugly. If you were how do you think you made friends at that school you went to? Why was everyone in the town talking about you? You are not worthless! You just choose to be most of the time! Snap out of it Nakahara!"

"They weren't my friends, they faked the whole time. You guys also faked too. Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru, Noi, Tetsuya, Katashi, Satoshi, and you."

At this point Kyohei was digging his nails into the palm of his hands. He looked up at her and saw she was sulking and feeling sorry for herself. After 10 minutes of silence, he went up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I wish you could understand how much we care about you. We've all been worried." He pulled her closer to his chest. When he lifted her face to his, he saw her eyes filled with tears, fear, and confusion. She turned away to avoid his eyes.

"Sunako." He rarely calls her by her first name, especially with a gentle voice. "Look at me." She did and her face started turning red, heart beating so hard that it would probably tear out of her chest. He looked just as nervous as she did.

"I love you. Even though you're a stubborn, horror obsessed, unbelievably strong bitch."

She froze, barley breathing not knowing how to respond. He thought she was going to have a bloody nose, or yell at him then kick his ass.

"…I..like you. I don't know if I love you." she finally responded. His mouth dropped open not expecting her to slightly return his feelings, even though he has been denying it all this time. He hadn't felt this happy since, well, ever. He couldn't help but lightly smile. He then ruffled her hair.

"You better get some rest. Tomorrow everyone is going to come and visit you." Sunako nodded and went to sleep while he held her hand. Not screaming this time or waking up.

* * *

_**~Hospital the next morning~**_

When she woke up, Sunako noticed that Kyohei was sleeping in the chair next to her. She felt a little guilty for making him worry and stay in the hospital. _You didn't have to wait for me you idiot, could've just stayed with the others. _Not long after that some visitors came. Yuki tackled Sunako when he saw she was awake.

"I was so scared!" He was crying while he glomped her.

"I'm f-fine. Let go! I can't breathe!" He did as she said and she let in a big breath of air. When that was over, Rin finally came inside of the room.

"F-Fumiko?" They both froze and stared at each other. Noticing the tension in the room, all of the young men went out, dragging a sleeping Kyohei with them.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you when I first met you. " Sunako said hanging her head in shame.

Sunako just looked even guiltier than she did a moment ago.

"What happened to my mom?"

"Rin, I'm sorry." Sunako gulped in a breath, feeling like her lungs were about to collapse on her. "S-she was attacking me with all of these guns. I had to do it." There was a long pause before Rin said something.

"I'll forgive you. Mostly because I never saw what type of person my mom was. Turns out the rings she gave me and Kenta had tracking devices and a microphones in them. She always left us alone and she hit Kenta for no reason. I can't promise that I won't hold it against you, but I still want to be your friend." She said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry for betraying you like that. Can we stop acting like an episode of _Oprah_ now?" They both laughed.

"I'm not going to be the Fumiko you knew, so, I guess we'll have to start over a little bit. My name is Sunako Nakahara."

"My name is Rin Kitsune. I have a twin brother who's as uptight as a Ziploc bag."

"Oh yeah, so what's going on between you and Katashi. I saw you before you hid behind the doorway. Were you clinging to him?" Rin turned red at this.

"No! Shouldn't you be resting! You'r?e in a hospital for damn sakes! You could've been hallucinating." Rin put up an argument. Sunako laughed.

"He's a really good guy, he's like my brother." Rin's head nearly exploded from all the blood rushing to her head.

"Let's move onto the next subject. So are you going to stay in Hokkaido?"

"I wish I could, but I have to go back. I can visit on vacation, or during Golden Week." Sunako smiled.

"You better! I don't want to be stuck with stupid Kenta!"

"I won't be going on shopping trips with you though. Not unless it's Halloween based." Sunako stated with a serious face. Rin pouted a little.

"Fine." Rin went to go open the door, and when she did, all the young men fell in.

"God damn it! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What the hell?", Rin started going off on them. _She's worse than Auntie._

"We're sorry….it was Ranmaru's idea!" Yuki blurted out.

"No it wasn't, I was chasing the nurses around." He said with a certain gleam in his eye.

"See you around Fumi- I mean Sunako. I got to go home with Kenta." Rin walked out of the room.

"Wait! Let me walk you out!" Katashi ran out of the room after her. All the others started laughing.

"If he dates her, he'll be in a world of trouble. You should see how she treats her twin brother. Rin's a good person, just a bit eccentric." Sunako said.

"I think that's Katashi's first crush. God we're going to tease him about this." Satoshi was already laughing at the future of a red faced Katashi.

"When are they going to release me?"

"They said when ever you're awake and read to leave. I signed all the discharge papers, took me forever. Damn nurses harassing me." Kyohei responded with an irritation mark on his forehead.

"Finally! Now I can go back to my sanctum!", Sunako didn't want to go out through the normal way. The nurses would've bugged them that entire time. So instead, she jumped straight through the window, three stories down.

"NAKAHARA YOU RECKLESS IDIOT!" Kyohei yelled while Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi took lead after her.

"Damn it you bastards! She just got out of the hospital!", Kyohei jumped out of the window as well trying to follow them.

"Takenaga, I'm scared, do I have to jump out of the window." Yuki said looking at how far away the ground was from the window.

"No. We'll go out the normal way." They looked for Ranmaru, and found him flirting with a doctor. Yuki and Takenaga grabbed him by the arms and started dragging him to the parking lot.

"Ranmaru, you're such a man whore." Yuki said.

"I'm not, I just love all women." He winked at a volunteer, no older than fourteen. He got a smack in the head.

"And a pedophile at that." Takenaga added.

* * *

_**~Out in the parking lot~**_

Kyohei was still running after them. _Why the hell did we park so far away?_ Finally he caught up with them.

"For a creature of light, you're pretty slow." Sunako said.

"For someone who just got out of the hospital, that was pretty stupid." He went towards her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'll have to carry you like this if you keep acting extreme." He said.

"Put me down! What do you mean extreme! You still followed us out the window! Guys help me!" She yelled at her childhood friends.

"Sorry Suna-chan, you're on your own." Tetsuya said, and all the others nodded.

"I'll put you down on one condition." Kyohei said with a smirk.

"I'll do anything just put me down!" She was still flailing and kicking him.

"Alright. Sunako Nakahara, will you be my girlfriend?" He said, face slightly red. She stopped moving, and just in time, Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru came before he asked her.

"Yes." She said it in such a low voice, it was barley heard. She was already embarrassed that the creature of lig- her new boyfriend picked her up, and then asked her in front of important people in her life. Kyohei put her down carefully on her feet.

"Now let's go home. I've been dying to eat some good shrimp!" He said dragging her with him. The other young men were dissapointed that they didn't even kiss.

* * *

**_~Nakahara Mansion~_**

"It feels so good to be back home." Yuki said smiling.

"Yeah it does. Now who's up for fried shrimp!" Kyohei yelled. Tetsuya and Katashi were about to say something, but he didn't listen for any responses, but went straight to the kitchen where Sunako was. She didn't notice him come in, so when he put his arms around her waist, she kicked him and he fell down.

"What the hell was that for?" He whined. She helped him up.

"Sorry, I don't like it when people sneak up on me." She responded nonchalantly and continued getting all the ingredients ready for fried shrimp.

"Anyways, you forgot to give me something while we were at the hospital." He said while he was rubbing his back, trying to shake off the pain.

"No I didn't, I didn't forget anything." She was pulling the veins out of the shrimp while he was looking at her.

"This is what you forgot." He pulled her close and placed his lips on hers. She froze but slowly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't know how much time past till the oil in the pan started burning. She turned around and put the pan aside to cool off.

"You burned the oil." Kyohei said teasingly.

"If you didn't distract me I wouldn't have idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, you're an idiot." It kept going back and forth, and before you knew it, they were fighting like usual. Kyohei punched a wall, Sunako kicked Kyohei into the wall. Then Auntie came in.

"What are you morons doing to my kitche- Sunako!" She ran over to Sunako and hugged her so tight, she was cutting off circulation to her torso.

"I thought I wouldn't see you for over three years! What happened? Why are you still here! What if you get kidnapped!" Auntie started lecturing her then.

"Auntie, calm down and let me explain." She started from the beginning, how she met the twins, saw the boys at the mall, betrayed by her friends, and destroyed the company that caused her all of the danger. Auntie called the boys all into the room and asked if this was true, they nodded their heads.

"I can't believe you idiots actually helped save my precious niece. You may not have turned her into a lady, but you have brought her back to me. I'll give you guys free rent."She announced. Everyone (especially Kyohei) were all celebrating.

"Well, I have to go. There's a party I have to attend to in Spain. Hasta luego!" Auntie had a jet pack on her and took off.

"I'm so glad this is all over.", Tetsuya said.

"Same here." Katashi responded.

"Well Sunako, I think it's time for us to go home." Satoshi said, looking at his friend.

"Do you have to?" She pouted.

"Yeah, we were here to have you as a fiance, not as a sister. That, and I think that Katashi misses that friend of yours. What was her name? Rin?" Tetsuya said, chuckling at Katashi red face.

"Okay, remember to come visit sometime!" She gave them all hugs and waved them goodbye while they drove away in the limo.

"Nakahara! Where's my shrimp?" She heard Kyohei yell. She knew that not much would change between them but a few kisses here and there, but she'd be content with it. Kyohei came outside and grabbed her hand gently. Then they headed inside.

"I was coming you idiot. Stupid creature of light." She mumbled. Kyohei turned around, and started kissing her, she also kissed back. _Love is an illusion, but I'll take the risk._

* * *

_**~4 YEARS LATER~**_

After all the drama was over, everything went back to normal, well their normal. Katashi and Rin were dating for four years and ended up getting married, due to Rin being dominant (And Katashi's parents wanted grandchildren). Satoshi and Tetsuya are still looking for that special someone. The trio collaborated their family companies and took over fully. Takenaga finally propose to Noi after she kept being flirted with by other men. Yuki ended up moving with Machiko after all that time they were apart. Sunako and Kyohei, I guess you could say that their still the same.

"Idiot! I told you not to eat all the shrimp!" Sunako yelled at him.

"It looked so good, I couldn't help it!" He responded.

"Whatever. I'll go back and make some more." She went in the kitchen and went to remake all the lost shrimp.

"Sunako."

"What?" She turned to look at him. He looked nervous. He got down on one knee, brought out a blue box. He opened it and inside there was a gold ring, one big diamond in the middle and one on each side of it.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her.

"Yes! I was waiting for you to ask me! I have something to tell you too!" He put the ring on her finger and looked up.

"What is it?"

"I'm three months pregnant!" She hugged him. Kyohei fainted and fell on the ground.

"Stupid creature of light." She chuckled to herself and rubbed her stomach that was still flat. "I really hope you don't have his brains." When Kyohei woke up he was happy and nervous about being a father. Mostly worried that he'll end up acting like his own mother.

"If you do, I will kick your ass and send you to hell myself." She said with a smile. That's all it took to reassure him. When they announced both the engagement and pregnancy, Noi was crying tears of joy. Sunako's father and her trio of friends were about ready to kill Kyohei for getting her pregnant, but seeing how happy she was, they let it go. Rin came over and talked to Sunako.

"Is it a girl or a boy? Are you going to have twins? What is it's name going to be? Can you name it after me? How far along are you?" Rin continued talking while Katashi tried to calm her down.

"Katashi! We should have six kids! They would all be so cute! Do you think they'll look like you or me? I wonder if we'll have three girls and boys. Then again if childbirth is painful, then I might rethink that number. I bet your parents would be happy with so many grandchildren!" Katashi was turning red. Sure he wanted kids, but he wasn't sure he wanted that many. Everyone was having a good time and laughing. When Kyohei and Sunako were alone, they were content.

"Should we go find out the gender?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise. Try to be more patient." She said while he put his hand on her stomach.

"You know how I am with patience." He grumbled.

"Yeah, but look how long it took us to get where we are." She glared at him.

"Point taken." He said. _I don't think she'll ever let that go..._

She leaned closer to him and they were both thinking of the past._ Love is an illusion, but the risk is worth it._ She smiled to herself.

* * *

**_A.N.: ...I FINALLY FINISHED IT! :D And I haven't hit the one year mark. I feel accomplished. I don't know if I'm going to start another Wallflower story, I'm thinking of moving on to another manga/anime. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed this story and the prequel, please comment and let me know if you like the final chapter. -is thinking of writing a one shot on this- Thank you Ayame028_ _for reviewing from the beginning and also chatting with me, I really appreciate you for that._**

**_~Lex~_**


End file.
